<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife by xavierurban</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481807">and we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban'>xavierurban</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kit's dckinkmeme fills [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cisgirl!Dick Grayson, Coercion, Come Marking, Community: dckinkmeme, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fem!Dick Grayson - Freeform, First Time Sex, Foursome – M/M/M/F, Frottage, Gangbang, Human Vibrator Wally West, I’m sorry I don’t know which is the most correct way to tag for that, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pov, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Nonconsensual nudes/pornography, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Pretending to be a different Gender, Rape Culture, Rape that tries to frame itself more as dubcon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rule 63!Dick Grayson - Freeform, Sexual Assault, Speedster Sex, Stealthing, Underage - Freeform, Unprotected Sex, Unreliable Narrator, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top, but all parties are in the same age bracket, but really does go beyond that, dckinkmeme, impure intentions, lying, not exactly but close enough, please see the author’s notes, revoked consent, unhealthy attitudes towards sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaaand another fill for the <a href="https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=28670#cmt28670">dckinkmeme</a></p><p>
  <i>Roy/Fem!Dick/Wally/Garth Creampie, Risky Sex, Underage, Double Penetration, Overstimulation: After discovering Robin was hiding he was a she, her male team mates get inside her room and have some "play time" with her (They are around the age of 16-15).</i>
</p><p> <b>PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR’S NOTE FIRST</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Garth/Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Wally West, Garth/Dick Grayson/Wally West, Garth/Roy Harper, Garth/Wally West, implied Garth/Donna Troy/Wally West, implied Garth/Roy Harper/Wally West, implied Roy Harper/Donna Troy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kit's dckinkmeme fills [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>WARNINGS (PLEASE READ):</b> This applies to the whole story, but <i>especially</i> to parts two and three – I just want the warning there ahead of time in case anyone would rather not read at all when knowing what’s coming. This came out quite a bit darker than I intended it to. I really tried to stick to dubcon for this, but the more I wrote, the more I personally feel like it should be classed as rape/non-con; it certainly would be in the real world, in any case. It’s… kind of both, I <i>guess</i> (in the way that only fiction can be), because there’s more than one issue at play? On the more dubcon side, there’s a lot of pressuring and coaxing involved throughout, and Dick ultimately agrees to have sex under somewhat false pretenses but does enjoy <i>most</i> of it. More importantly, though - and what I feel pushes it into straight non-con territory - is that the boys intentionally disregard some of her limits and protests, including revoking her consent. The vast majority of it is written from their POVs and contains a lot of thought processes that come from rape culture, so please, <i>please</i> be aware of that and take care of yourself; I don’t want to trigger anyone.</p><p>Additional warnings for underage (though <i>everyone</i> is underage), stealthing (ish? it’s not the exact definition, but it’s the closest way I can think to put it), non-con nudes/pornography, and, idk, general manipulative behaviour? And maybe a little… not exactly gaslighting, but, like, self-imposed victim-blaming? Poor attempts at rationalizing things? I’m sorry, that’s not especially clear. Please feel free to drop me a comment here or message me on <a href="https://atasteforsuicidal.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> if you want any further clarification before making up your mind.</p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> I wouldn’t usually do this, but I feel like this is the sort of dub/non-con that has a lot more real-world implications and relevance than, say, the Slade/Dick/Jason fill that I did earlier (not that that kind of thing never happens: I just assume it’s <i>much</i> more of a minority of sexual abuse instances). Honestly, I had trouble <i>writing</i> this, at points, because there’s something about the mindsets that just felt a little too real and icky. That’s one of the reasons it’s been taking me so long to get it finished. So, let me be clear: <b>I do <i>not</i> condone the things that occur in this fic, and they are not remotely indicative of a healthy sexual experience or relationship.</b> The things Roy, Wally and Garth do in this fic are <b>not</b> okay despite, I fear, being more common than any of us would care to admit.</p><p>For those still looking to read - I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Title from Paradise By The Dashboard Lights by Meatloaf</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy’s the last one to arrive at Titans Tower that weekend.</p><p>Well, the last of four, anyway, since Donna won’t be joining them due to some Top Secret Themyscira Business with Diana. Or something. And, usually, Roy would be super bummed about that, but–</p><p>Well, it actually works out pretty perfectly for something he and the other boys have been planning. Or, he, Garth, and Wally, in any case. Not Dick. Pretty <i>pointedly</i> not Dick, actually, and that’s why it’s for the best that Donna isn’t around, because Roy’s sure she’d have some choice words for the three of them if she found out what they were planning to do.</p><p>So, yeah, having Donna out of the way is kind of a blessing. This plan has been in the works for weeks now, ever since Roy first caught that stolen glance of Dick changing when he – no, <i>she</i>, and wasn’t that the whole point? – thought no one else was around, and this is the first real chance they’ve gotten to try and enact it.</p><p>Dick’s been <i>lying</i> to them all this time, and Roy would be pissed if it were about anything else, but instead– </p><p>Well, instead, he’s pretty sure he’s got the perfect way for Dick to make it up to all of them.</p><p>He almost feels guilty for being so late when Garth and Wally are already there and hovering around the Zeta when he finally makes it to the Tower, but it’s whatever, really. They’ve got all weekend, and they’re going to have to figure out how to be patient for a little while longer, anyway. (Somehow, Roy doubts the two of them will have much trouble keeping themselves occupied).</p><p>“Roy, my man,” Wally greets, zipping over and clapping him on the back, “What took you so long?”</p><p>Roy huffs and shrugs the speedster’s hand off his shoulder.</p><p>“Had to deal with Ollie,” he mutters, and Garth gives him a sympathetic look.</p><p>“Ah, trouble in paradise, then,” Wally chirps, and Roy rolls his eyes, “Anyway, Dick’s in, uh, <i>‘his’</i> room already, if you wanna, like, get this show on the road.”</p><p>Roy rolls his eyes harder and smacks at the back of Wally’s head when he moves to pass him.</p><p>“Dude, shut up,” he says, and the two other boys trail after him as he heads to his room to drop off his gear, “Can a guy get settled in first? Jeeze.”</p><p>Wally and Garth follow him right into his room, and Roy tries not to be annoyed; he knows they’re eager, and, honestly, so is he, and he’s not the one who has to wait even longer. So, he can sympathize, or whatever, but it’s still annoying. The door clicks shut as he tosses his bow and quiver onto his bed, and Garth clears his throat.</p><p>“Wally and I will hang back, like we agreed,” he says, his voice taking on an authoritative tone, “Text Wally’s phone when you’re ready for us and we’ll be right over.”</p><p>“Don’t take too long!” Wally pipes up, and Garth elbows him, earning himself a glare as Wally rubs at his chest. <i>“What?”</i> He hisses, “You were thinking it, too. Bad enough you let him take first dibs, I’m not gonna let him stall on us, too.”</p><p>“I’m not going to stall,” Roy tells him, offense clear in the lines of his posture as he straightens, “And <i>I’m</i> approaching her first because <i>you</i> would make your move too fast and fuck us all over, West. So, can it, yeah? You’ll get your turn. I know patience is a foreign concept to you, but good things take time.” He raises a brow, crossing his arms over his chest, and adds, “Or do you <i>want</i> Dick to cotton on and tell us all to go fuck ourselves?”</p><p>Wally scowls and shrugs out of Garth’s grip when the Atlantean reaches out to touch the back of his neck.</p><p><i>“Fine,”</i> he grouses, and Roy can’t help rolling his eyes at how immature he looks right now, “But, seriously, if you try and hog her all to yourself instead, I’m <i>absolutely</i> gonna go behind your back to sabotage you. And then she’ll come swooning into my arms for being her hero.”</p><p>Roy snorts at that, and he sees Garth’s lips twitch, too.</p><p>Dick Grayson – if that’s her <i>real</i> name, which Roy highly doubts – doesn’t do <i>swooning</i>. If Wally “sabotages” him, she’ll punch Roy herself and then probably use the Bat’s connections to get him fucking blacklisted across the caped community.</p><p>His smirk slips at that, and Roy shudders.</p><p>On second thought, that’s not such a great alternative, so it’s a good thing he has every intention of playing this fair and square.</p><p>“I’m not gonna leave you guys out, stop worrying,” he finally says, and Garth gives him a slow nod of acceptance even if Wally is still looking a bit put out. Roy raises an eyebrow and cocks his head, and Garth huffs out a soft laugh before reaching for Wally and sliding a hand around to cup his dick through his pants.</p><p>“C’mon, beloved,” he coaxes, “I bet we can find a way to kill time until Dick and Roy are ready for us.”</p><p>Wally groans, pushing forward into Garth’s hand, and, shit, his cheeks are already starting to darken – Roy almost wishes he could stick around for the show. But, no, he has more important matters to attend to. Still, he stops long enough to peck a kiss to each of their cheeks and sends a wink over his shoulder as he opens his bedroom door.</p><p>“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he teases, and then he’s gone, slipping out into the hall and shutting the door behind himself before he makes his way down to Dick’s bedroom.</p><p>He knocks on her door and waits until she calls out a <i>‘come in’</i> before he slips inside and shuts the door behind himself.</p><p>“Hey, Rob,” he greets, and Dick grins over at him from where she’s sitting on her bed. She closes the book she was reading and sets it aside, and Roy moves to join her.</p><p>“Hey, Speedy,” she greets, giving him that stupid, attractive smile that she always seems to save just for him, “I didn’t hear you arrive.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he says, “I just got in. Anyone else around yet?”</p><p>Dick shrugs, and then reaches her arms above herself to stretch, and Roy tries to keep his gaze from lingering on her chest as she does. It’s not like he can even see her curves right now, but he still knows they’re there, okay?</p><p>“Yeah,” she says finally, “Kid and Aqualad are around somewhere. Wonder Girl’s away though, remember?”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Roy says, as if he didn’t already know, and he leans back, supporting himself on his arms as he looks at her, “Didn’t see the other guys around. They must be nerding out somewhere.”</p><p>Dick chuckles at that and leans back against the headboard.</p><p>“Probably,” she agrees, her smile turning more fond than it has any right to be if they’re really all just “teammates.”</p><p>“So,” Dick drawls, and Roy raises an eyebrow at her, “Did you need something?”</p><p>“I can’t just want to hang out with my favourite little bird?” Roy quips, leaning into the flirtation he’s been trying to build up over the past few weeks. Her cheeks darken just the slightest bit, and Roy has to bite back his self-satisfied smile.</p><p>“Sure you’re not the nerd around here?” Dick asks, and Roy huffs, pretending he’s offended.</p><p>“Aw, c’mon, Dickie,” he teases, “Don’t sell yourself short.”</p><p>It’s Dick’s turn to huff, then, and Roy allows himself just the slightest smirk when her gaze darts away for a moment before she clears her throat and looks at him again.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Speedy,” she says, and he lets himself hesitate before his expression softens and he shifts to sit up properly, his hands folding in his lap.</p><p>“I’m serious, you know,” he says slowly, and Dick’s brow furrows, “You’re totally my favourite.”</p><p>Dick laughs, but it’s not the one she uses in the field, or the one she saves just for them after Wally has told an especially bad joke or when Garth is getting confused by human traditions. No, this one practically screams her discomfort, her awkwardness, and Roy leans into it.</p><p>“Dick…”</p><p>Her brow furrows more deeply, and Roy moves to crawl towards her on the bed.</p><p>“Dick, I–”</p><p>He hesitates again, and then reaches out to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing over the bone as he shyly meets her eyes.</p><p>“Roy,” she says softly, and the look in her eyes is so pitying, but Roy <i>knows</i> he can see the longing in it, too.</p><p>“C’mon, pretty bird,” he murmurs, and he watches as that blush starts to darken further on her cheeks. She shuts her eyes for a moment, a shiver wracking through her thin frame, and her lashes flutter when she opens them again, “Tell me I’m not imagining things.”</p><p>“Roy,” she says again, and she sounds <i>pained</i> this time. Roy can’t stand it. It was one thing when they thought she was just holding back because she wasn’t <i>ready</i>, but now it’s clear that it’s only because of this secret she’s been keeping. This secret that’s <i>not a secret anymore</i>, so what’s the point?</p><p>He takes the risk, then, leaning in to press his lips to hers in a brief kiss. He doesn’t linger, even when she gasps against his lips and stills in anticipation of more to come, but when he goes to pull back, her hand reaches up to grab the front of his shirt. She doesn’t pull him closer, and she doesn’t lean in to kiss him, but she’s breathing just a little heavier than usual, and it makes something sing inside of Roy.</p><p>“Dick,” he whispers, and then, “Robin…”</p><p>“We can’t,” she finally says, and Roy makes a soft, sad little noise, “We <i>shouldn’t</i>.”</p><p>“C’mon,” he tells her, “C’mon, it’s okay. No one says anything about Wally and Garth, right? It’s okay.”</p><p>He tips his forehead to rest against hers and closes his eyes.</p><p>“I know you like me, too,” he admits, and she whines, freezing even worse for several seconds before she yanks him forward and crashes their mouths together in a heated kiss. Roy groans into it automatically and has to refrain from pumping his fist in victory. This is only the first step, there’s no point in congratulating himself too soon; there’s still plenty of time to fuck things up.</p><p>Roy works to take control of the kiss, applying a little more technique though he tries to maintain the desperation and passion that she’s giving him so he can keep her too caught up in the moment to start worrying. He drops his hands to her waist, gripping lightly, and licks into her mouth almost greedily until she finally pulls away to breath. She rests her forehead against his shoulder as she pants, and Roy dares to slip his hands a little further down to cup her ass and try to drag her forwards.</p><p>“C’mere,” he says, shifting to sit cross-legged on the bed, and he’s only a little surprised when Dick actually goes along with him and straddles his lap with her legs bracketing his own. It’s probably not the most comfortable position for her, but he suspects maybe the height it allows her is giving her some illusion of control. Still, Roy hopes she’ll relax enough to settle into his lap with time. He tips his head back and surges up to kiss her again, nibbling over her bottom lip for a moment, and she gives a surprised groan before moving to grab onto his shoulders to steady herself.</p><p>Roy slides his hands up to her waist, holding her steady as he kisses her, and her own hands slowly move to cup the back of his neck instead of his shoulders. She kisses him back eagerly, if a bit sloppily, and Roy feels his cock twitch at the thought that she seems <i>unpracticed</i>, like maybe she hasn’t done this very much. After a while, she does start to relax, sinking down onto his lap and wrapping her legs around his waist, and Roy wraps an arm around her as he drags her closer.</p><p>She shifts suddenly, and Roy can’t hold back the moan when it causes her to rub over the erection that’s beginning to strain at the fabric of his sweatpants. She gasps and pulls away, her cheeks dark and eyes wide as she pants to catch her breath.</p><p>“Sorry,” he says sheepishly, and leans in to nibble along her jaw, “Can’t help it, sweetheart, you’re just so fucking hot. Been wanting to kiss you like that for so long…”</p><p>“Roy,” she says, and she sounds awed, he thinks, and it makes a bit of a blush rise in his own cheeks as he tips his head back to look at her.</p><p>He gives her a shy grin and licks his lips as he grips her tighter and then raises up onto his knees. She yelps and leans in towards him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he moves forward and lays her down against the mattress. He crowds in over her and kisses her again, and she whimpers into the kiss before slowly unwrapping her legs from around him and laying down properly. She runs one hand through his hair and then lets the other slide down to rest at the small of his back, and Roy has to fight not to moan.</p><p>Okay.</p><p><i>Okay</i>, he tells himself, <i>so far, so good.</i></p><p>He kisses her just like that for a few minutes longer, and then slides his hand up under the hem of Dick’s shirt, palm skimming over her toned abdomen; she tenses before reaching down and grabbing his arm.</p><p>“Roy,” she protests as she breaks the kiss, and Roy doesn’t think he’s imagining the disappointment in her voice, “Don’t.”</p><p>Roy hums, and he pulls his hand away obediently, but doesn’t say much as he dips down to mouth over the side of her neck; she sighs in response, still tense but starting to relax again as she lets go of his arm.</p><p>“Fuck,” she hisses, “Roy, we shouldn’t be doing this.” Roy nips at her skin before biting down properly and beginning to suck a bruising mark into her neck; she gives a high whine, squirming on the bed but not pushing him away, and her voice is high and breathy in a way that would give her away if Roy didn’t already know her secret as she adds, “It’s un-unprofe-ehh-ssion-<i>ah!</i>-al.”</p><p>Roy doesn’t stop, though, and she doesn’t give more than that token protest; if anything, she arches into it when he bites down harder, and Roy takes the opportunity to slide his hand lower until he’s cupping over her groin, fingers rubbing along the seam of her pants.</p><p>“Roy,” she says again, jolting a little, and Roy lets her go when she tries to push him away. He rolls off of her and stretches out next to her on his side.</p><p>“It’s okay,” he tells her, his hand slipping up to her hip and turning her onto her side to face him before dipping to her lower back to pull her flush against him, “You don’t have to hide, okay? I already know, Robin, it’s okay.”</p><p>Dick freezes against him, body drawing into a taut line as her breath hitches, and Roy eases back just a smidge so he can see her face. Her eyes are wide with shock, with <i>fear</i> and <i>horror</i>, and-</p><p>“Hey,” he murmurs, hand sliding higher up her back, under her shirt this time, and she jumps a little when he drags a fingertip under the band of her sports bra, squeezes her eyes shut like if she blocks it out she might be able to pretend this isn’t happening, “It’s <i>okay</i>, I get it; I know why you’d hide it.” She makes a strangled little noise, and Roy huffs and extracts his hand from her shirt.</p><p>“It’s a smart cover, actually,” he adds, and she flinches. It makes Roy wonder if it was actually her decision, or if the subterfuge was at the Bat’s orders. Or, huh. He hadn’t-</p><p>He hadn’t considered that maybe it isn’t specific to Robin. Maybe Dick Grayson isn’t a <i>cover</i> – maybe that’s really who she – he? – is. But even if that’s the case, Roy doesn’t <i>care</i>; he’s fucked guys before, anyway. He’s-</p><p>Bisexual, or whatever.</p><p>“H-How?” Dick finally asks, eyes still closed and their body beginning to tremble from how tightly they’re holding themself, “How did you-”</p><p>“Shh,” Roy sooths, and tips his head to rest their foreheads together, “I- Saw you. <i>Once.</i> I wasn’t trying to look- I don’t think you realised anyone was in the Tower. Robin, baby…” He hesitates, not entirely sure <i>how</i> to ask. Or if he even should.</p><p>“Are you,” he starts and then has to pause to swallow, his mouth feeling a little dry, because what if he misinterpreted everything?</p><p>But, no. Even if he was wrong about how Dick identifies, he <i>knows</i> he isn’t wrong about the way they look at him.</p><p>“Robin, are you, y’know, trans?”</p><p>She shakes her head rapidly, and- it’s not <i>relief</i>, because he doesn’t <i>care</i>, but it settles something in him to <i>know</i>, at least. And it’s not like it’s his right to know, but-</p><p>Well, he’s always been a curious person.</p><p>“No,” she says, a blush spreading across her cheeks, “It’s just- Just-“</p><p>“Just what, baby girl?” He asks, and Dick makes this high noise of shock at the name as a shudder runs through her; Roy files the response away in his mind.</p><p>“B thought it would be safer,” she admits, shrinking in a little on herself, and Roy just drags her closer, as if to remind her that she’s safe <i>here</i>, “Thought if some of the people we fight knew I was a girl…” She trails off with a shudder, and Roy growls low in his throat at the implications. Fuck, but he’d kill anyone who dared to hurt her like that, would put an arrow straight through their eye.</p><p>Even as he thinks it, something like guilt twists uncomfortably in his gut, but he steadfastly ignores it.</p><p>It’s <i>different</i>, what he and the rest of the guys have planned. He’s seen the way she looks at them all, and she <i>wants</i> them. She’s going to be nervous, sure, but, fuck, if what’s happening now is any indication, she’s going to be all for it with a little convincing.</p><p>Convincing that he’s been letting himself get too distracted from, fuck.</p><p>“You’re safe with us,” he tells her firmly, his hand slipping back under her shirt, “Safe with <i>me</i>, Robbie. You don’t need to hide here anymore.” His fingers dip under the band of her sports bra, sliding right up into the back of it until his hand is trapped by the material, and she shivers, pressing a little closer with a gasp. “You know that, don’t you?”</p><p>Dick trembles and wets her lips, and, shit, Roy wants to kiss her again, but-</p><p>But he should wait for her answer, at least, and it feels like torture even though it only takes a few seconds before she breathes out a soft <i>‘yes’</i>. He smiles at her, and then leans in to kiss her again, like he’d been wanting to, and, as he deepens it, Roy slides his hand over her back and around her side to cup one of her breasts. She gasps into his mouth, pushing forward into his grip, and Roy feels his cock twitch in response. It’s not the easiest position with her shirt and bra both still on, but Roy maneuvers until he can get his thumb on her nipple, brushing it back and forth as she gasps again and the little bud starts to firm up.</p><p>“Can I see you, baby girl?” He asks when he breaks away from the kiss, biting his lip and giving her a wide-eyed, pleading look. He brushes his thumb over her nipple again as she blinks her eyes open, and, fuck, the rings of her irises seem so thin, her pupils blown with arousal, and it has excitement curling in Roy’s gut, “Just your shirt and your bra, Robbie. I’ll take mine off, too…”</p><p><i>“Yes,”</i> she practically groans, and Roy lets go eagerly when she pushes herself away from him and sits up. She pulls her shirt off in a rush, tossing it down over the side of the bed, and then she’s doing the same with her bra, and Roy groans, his cock jumping in his pants as he watches her tits bounce back into place when freed from the restrictive garment. They’re not <i>big</i>, but they aren’t tiny, either – smaller than Donna’s, but still probably a solid B-cup if Roy had to guess – but they’re perky and just as firm as the rest of Dick’s lithe body.</p><p>Roy wants to get his hands on them for real so badly. Wants to get his <i>mouth</i> on them, too, shit. Dick has to cough to get him to stop staring, and her cheeks are a deep pink when he finally looks at her face again.</p><p>“Fuck, Robin,” he breathes, and she blushes even darker. He sits up himself, quickly pulling his shirt off and tossing it away, and then he reaches for Dick, drawing her in closer as he runs a hand up her bare back. Her skin is so warm against him, burning under his palm and against his chest where they’re now pressed together, and fuck, <i>fuck</i>, Roy wants to feel even more of her warmth, wants to feel the heat of her cunt squeezing around his cock, maybe even the heat of her <i>mouth</i> around it, too. Of her <i>throat</i>.</p><p>Fuck. Fucking shit, he can feel himself getting harder with every thought.</p><p>“Beautiful,” he groans, trying to distract himself, and Dick shivers against him encouragingly as her own hands slide over his abs. </p><p>“God, Robin, you’re fucking gorgeous,” he goes on, his hands both roaming over her back, exploring all that toned muscle that reminds him exactly <i>who</i> he’s touching. Reminds him that this isn’t just some chick whose pants he’s trying to get into.</p><p>It’s <i>Robin</i>.</p><p>Roy kisses her then, hard and desperate, practically fucking her mouth with his tongue, and her hands move higher until she’s clinging onto his shoulders. He slides his hands up her body, too, clinging firmly to her ribcage for a moment before he takes hold of her breasts. They both fit so nicely in his palms – not too heavy, and not so much of a handful that they’re spilling over – and Roy can’t help but squeeze them instinctively. It has Dick moaning into his mouth, though, so he figures it was a good decision.</p><p><i>“Roy,”</i> she gasps as she pulls back a little, and Roy just hums and trails his mouth lower, laving attention to her neck once more. He squeezes them again and revels in the way that she arches towards him, “Oh, fuck, <i>Roy!</i>”</p><p>Fuck, but he wants to keep making her make those sounds. Wants her screaming his name in ecstasy.</p><p>“S’it feel good, Robin?” He asks her, and she whines sharply when he starts to push, shoving her tits together and then spreading them apart again, “You like how it feels to have my hands all over your pretty tits?”</p><p>“Roy!” She squeaks, just a hint of a scandalized tone in her voice, and Roy chuckles.</p><p>“They <i>are</i>, baby girl,” he tells her, pulling back so he can look down at them as he continues to squeeze and push them around, “Pretty, perky little tits. <i>Perfect</i>.” She squirms under his attention, her blush spreading down her neck, and Roy groans as that dusting of pink gets closer to where his hands are.</p><p>“Do you trust me?” He asks suddenly, and Dick blinks before nodding, licking her lips slowly before she tells him <i>‘yes’</i>. He gives her a soft look and leans in to kiss her one last time before he lets go of her and pulls back. “Lay down for me, baby girl,” he instructs, and she hesitates only for a moment before obeying, laying down for him and letting him crawl over her, straddling over her hips.</p><p>“Beautiful,” he says again, and the look she gives him is so wide-eyed and dark that Roy feels a shiver run down his spine. Her hands settle on his hips tentatively, and Roy has to close his eyes and groan when she grinds up against him. Fuck, fuckfuck<i>fuck</i>, it feels good, but it’s also <i>not enough</i>, and if she keeps that up, Roy isn’t sure he’ll be able to keep his cool. Taking his time with her like this is already pushing the limits of his patience when all he wants to do his tear the rest of her clothes off and shove his cock inside her.</p><p>But he can’t fuck this up for himself, or for Wally and Garth; they’d be so <i>pissed</i>.</p><p>He doesn’t want to fuck it up for <i>her</i>, either.</p><p>He plants one palm against the mattress just over from Dick’s face, and then folds himself down, stealing a quick kiss before he drags his mouth lower, down her chin and her jaw, down her neck and collarbone. Lower still until he’s kissing at one of her breasts, nibbling lightly over the swell of it before he flicks his tongue over her nipple. She jolts beneath him, letting out these delicious, soft panting noises and quiet whimpers, and when Roy keeps teasing over her nipple just like that, she drags a hand up his back and then fists it into his hair, pushing him down insistently as her hips roll up again.</p><p>Roy just chuckles, makes a muffled comment about how eager she is, and then opens his mouth and sucks the hardened little bud into his mouth as his free hand fondles her other tit. She rolls up against him again, and Roy can’t help it; this time, he pushes down in response, grinding over her and grunting at the friction it causes. Dick practically comes alive beneath him, meeting each roll of his hips with one of her own and giving these short, high cries and moans as she tugs at his hair and digs her nails into his hip before slipping her hand down onto his ass and squeezing.</p><p>“Fuck, Dick,” he groans, pulling back just long enough to move his mouth to her other tit, “That’s it, baby girl, shit, feels nice. Gonna make me jizz myself, baby.”</p><p>He’s not even kidding, which is kind of ridiculous; he’s hardly a virgin, and a little dry-humping shouldn’t have him ready to cream his pants like this. But it’s <i>Dick</i>, and he wanted this even before he found out the truth – and there’s something about the entire situation that just feels forbidden and dirty, too, and he’s only human, okay.</p><p>It’s fine. He’s young, he’ll get it up again in no time even if she does make him come like this.</p><p>Dick doesn’t stop – if anything, she seems to be moving with even more intent as she grinds up against him, and Roy groans around her breast as he thrusts down to meet each roll of her hips. He pulls away after a few moments in order to kiss her again, plundering her mouth eagerly with his tongue as his thrusts grow quicker and more erratic. He freezes right before he comes, muscles going tense as the contractions start to pull at his gut and his cock spills inside his sweatpants until he can feel the damp spot spreading.</p><p>Roy moans into her mouth as he regains himself, grinding down against her desperately as he rides himself through it, and Dick’s grip on his hair tightens as she gives a high moan of her own. She’s panting when he breaks the kiss, pulling back only slightly to hover above her as he catches his own breath. Her eyes are wide and dark with desire, and it makes his cock give one last desperate little twitch.</p><p>“Oh my God,” she gasps, and Roy gives her a lazy grin, “Oh, God, <i>Roy</i>, that was so hot. Oh my God.”</p><p>He hums and dips down to kiss her again, and when he pulls back, he moves to stretch out next to her once more. He trails a hand down her stomach before shifting it lower, letting it rest over her groin and watching the way her chest rises and falls with her hitching little breaths.</p><p>“Let me return the favour, sweetheart?” He asks and squeezes his hand gently, drawing another gasp from her, “Just my hand, Dickie, c’mon, want to make you come, too.”</p><p>She hesitates, but Roy can see the desire that’s still in her expression, and he drags his hand back up before slipping it down the front of her pants. She gasps, grinding instinctively up against his hand when he strokes his knuckles over her slit through the thin cotton of her panties.</p><p>“Let me finger you, baby girl,” he coaxes, fingers pressing down a little more insistently, and Dick whimpers as she pushes up against them again.</p><p>“Okay,” she says, her voice gone high and breathless, and Roy has to bite down on the smirk that tries to curl his lips, “Please, yes, Roy, do <i>something</i>.”</p><p>“Shh,” he sooths, and then he slips his hand free. He hushes her again when she whimpers and makes quick work of popping the button of her jeans and sliding the zipper down so he’ll have a little more room to work.</p><p>“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” he reassures her, and when he slides his hand back in this time, he does so beneath her underwear. Her pussy is so warm under his palm that he has to groan, a shudder running through him as he imagines how much hotter she’ll be <i>inside</i>. He just cups her for a moment, getting used to the feel of her, and she shifts her hips almost impatiently as she calls his name.</p><p>Roy just chuckles.</p><p>“Patience, Dickie,” he teases, but even as he’s saying the words, he moves to drag the tip of one finger up the length of her slit, drawing a high whine from her throat. “Like that?” He asks, ducking his head so he can nip at her shoulder, “C’mon, spread a little wider for me, baby girl.” She obeys easily, her chest rising and falling rapidly as Roy rewards her by sliding his finger in a little deeper. He traces along her slit a few more times before he actually slides it into her cunt, and she gasps sharply as she draws her legs up slightly.</p><p>“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Roy coos at her, his finger stilling inside her, and, fuck, God, she’s just as hot as he expected, but she’s not wet enough yet – but Roy can fix that. “Just relax,” he tells her, and Dick shivers before forcing her legs back down; he presses a kiss to her shoulder and hums, <i>”Good girl.”</i></p><p>It makes Dick shudder all over, and Roy smirks as he slowly starts to drag his finger back out and then slides it back in. She’s so <i>responsive</i>, giving all these soft moans and quiet whimpers as he slowly gains speed, sliding a little more easily each time as her arousal grows and her pussy gets wetter. When he finally slides a second finger into her, she cries out and then reaches up to cover her mouth with a hand, and Roy chuckles.</p><p>“It’s okay,” he tells her again, and she looks at him wildly, her cheeks flushed such a deep shade of pink, “I like hearing you.”</p><p>She gives another whimper at that, and Roy dares to thrust in a little more roughly, which turns the sound into a moan as she clenches around his fingers.</p><p>“Oh,” she cries out, and Roy does it again, and again, and again, does it until she’s trembling all over, until the walls of her cunt are squeezing so tightly around his fingers that his cock is rising again in jealousy. He shifts his hand, despite the slight cramping it causes, and starts circling over her clit with his thumb, and then she’s <i>gone</i>, crying out loudly as her cunt contracts around his fingers and drenches them with her cum. He curls his fingers inside her and keeps rubbing her through it until she’s shaking all over and gasping in air to catch her breath.</p><p>He <i>keeps going</i> until she’s whimpering his name and reaching down to try and stop him, and Roy just groans at the way hearing his name on her lips like that makes him feel. “C’mon, Robin,” he tells her, “Bet you can come twice, sweetheart. Girls can do that, you know. Have you ever-?”</p><p>Dick just gasps and her grip on Roy’s arm tightens even as she keeps pushing down against his fingers, even as Roy dares to slide a third into her.</p><p>“N-no,” she finally says, “I… I haven’t- Not <i>really</i>.”</p><p>Roy groans, and he has to bury his face in her shoulder for a moment as his cock jerks at that revelation.</p><p>“You’ve never touched yourself like this, baby girl?” He asks, and she gives an embarrassed whine as she clenches around his fingers again.</p><p>“No,” she admits shyly, “I’ve never… <i>Ah, Roy!</i> Never mas-masturbated before.”</p><p><i>Jesus Christ</i>.</p><p>He’s really the first person to ever touch her like this then, and, fuck, that shouldn’t make Roy feel as hot as it does. <i>Fuck</i>, fuck, fuck, that means he’s definitely going to be her first for everything else, too, shit.</p><p>Roy shifts, pushing himself up on his forearm so he can look at her.</p><p>“Robin, do you trust me?” He asks, and she looks up at him through wide eyes that are already so hazy with pleasure. Her mouth opens, but instead of responding, she just whimpers again as Roy starts thrusting his fingers in and out of her a little more roughly again. Finally, she gives a jerky nod, and Roy gives her a soft smile and drops a quick kiss to her lips, “Can I try something, baby? I gotta take your pants off for it.”</p><p>She hesitates at that, and Roy can see the question in her eyes, so he cuts her off.</p><p>“I wanna taste you, Dickie,” he tells her, and the way her eyes blow wide lets him know she understands just what he means, “Please, sweetheart? Been told I’m <i>great</i> at it, you’ll love it. Want you to come in my mouth, baby.” He kisses her again, and then he dips down to kiss her neck. “I’ll make you feel so fucking good,” he promises, the words pressed into her skin, and she reaches for the back of his head, her fingers twisting into his hair. She doesn’t shove him down, though, but Roy shudders just at the thought that she might want to.</p><p>He doesn’t <i>mind</i> having a demanding partner. To be completely frank, it’s pretty fucking hot. Donna gets that way sometimes, and so does Garth, so desperate for pleasure that they’ll start shoving him around where they want him, holding his head down until he can hardly breath as he goes down on them. It’s <i>good</i>; it makes him feel proud that they like what he’s doing so much.</p><p>He can sense that Dick is still feeling hesitant and not a hundred percent comfortable or sure of herself, but, fuck, the thought that she <i>wants this</i> and is just warring with herself makes him moan against her neck.</p><p>“Please,” she finally says, and her voice is so thin, shivering over every syllable as she continues, “Please, Roy, yes. <i>Yes</i>, you can- I want you to-.”</p><p>“You want me to go down on you,” he says, a needless clarification that’s meant more to tease her, and she shivers and clenches around his fingers again as she moans and then nods.</p><p>
  <i>“Yes.”</i>
</p><p>Well, then, who is he to deny her?</p><p>Roy slides his fingers free of her, and the sad little whine she gives strokes his ego perfectly. For a second, he thinks about slipping those fingers into his mouth to suck them clean, but, shit, no, he wants his first taste to be straight from the source. He forces himself up instead, and leans in to give her another deep kiss before he starts moving lower. He shuffles lower over her until he can settle between her legs, and his mouth trails down her chest and stomach the whole way until he finally pulls back in order to drag her jeans and her underwear down.</p><p>He groans at the sight, and can’t help leaning in to press a kiss over the dark curls covering her pussy before he lays down between her legs.</p><p>“Gorgeous,” he murmurs, and she whimpers and rolls her hips up as his breath ghosts over all that sensitive skin. The lips of her vagina are all wet and puffy with her arousal, and the musky scent wafting off of her makes his cock leak a little against his already dampened sweats.</p><p>He curls his hands under her ass, lifting her slightly to get a better angle and then he leans in and drags his tongue up her slit to get his first taste of her. She gives a strangled little cry, and the grip in his hair tightens as she draws her legs up together to bracket his face. Just that one taste has Roy groaning and pushing in deeper, fucking his tongue up into the space his fingers had vacated and tasting the fluids still clinging to her walls from when he’d made her come.</p><p>Her cries begin to rise louder, growing more and more shrill as Roy fucks her on his tongue and reaches a hand up so he can pinch and rub at her clit. Her thighs tighten around his head even more, and Roy moans as he forces himself to pull back so he can actually suck at her clit – a move that has her jerking beneath him as the pleasure surprises her. It only encourages Roy to work harder, and he flicks his tongue over her clit a few times as he slides two fingers back up into her wet cunt and spreads them wide. He tongues over her clit for a few seconds longer before dropping lower again, licking into the gap left by his spread fingers.</p><p>She rocks down against his face, and Roy moans, unable to stop himself from grinding down against the mattress beneath him. <i>Fuck</i>, if he doesn’t get his cock inside of her soon, he’s going to lose his damn mind, holy shit. He just needs to get her to come one more time first, and it shouldn’t be too hard. He doubles down on his efforts, fingers pulling away in favour of going back to lifting her hips as he forces himself harder against her pussy until it’s all he’s breathing it, all he can smell and taste as he alternates between quick, harsh jabs of his tongue up into her and slower suction that sounds filthy and wet even to his own ears.</p><p>She starts pulling at his hair eventually, her voice constantly breaking up with moans as she tries to call out to him, to warn him, and Roy just works harder in anticipation of the flood that’s to come.</p><p>And it <i>does</i> feel like a flood, Christ. Roy does what he can to swallow it down, but it still soaks over his chin and his cheeks, too, and when he finally starts to pull back, he can feel how his face must be glistening with her slick. He eases her down, licking gently over her clit and the lips of her cunt, almost as if he’s cleaning her up, and drags the back of his arm over his mouth when he finally sits himself back up.</p><p>He moves to straddle Dick once more, dipping down to kiss her hard and letting her get a sense of his own urgency, allowing her to taste herself in his mouth, and he can’t keep himself from grinding down against her. She pants against his lips, a frenzied look in her eyes as she pulls back to lick at the mess still on Roy’s chin, and he can’t stop himself from sliding two fingers back into her, and, shit, she sounds so <i>wet</i> as he starts moving them in and out.</p><p>“Fuck, Dickie,” Roy groans as he ruts against her hip, “I wanna fuck you so bad, baby girl. Wanna make you feel so good.” He nips at her jaw, and then steals a kiss as he slides his fingers back into her and curls them, “C’mon, you wanna fuck, sweetheart? God, your cunt feels so good, feel even better around my cock. Could fill you up so well.”</p><p>Dick gasps and closes her legs, which really only traps Roy’s hand where it is rather than relieving the sensation like she was probably going for. “We- We can’t!” She whines and then gasps again when Roy starts rubbing all along her walls, “I- I don’t have any condoms.”</p><p>Roy hums, and kisses her cheek again. “We don’t need one,” he reassures her, and when she starts to protest, Roy starts rubbing circles over her clit with his thumb, effectively cutting her off, “Come on, baby. I bet you’re on the pill.”</p><p>She blushes a pretty shade of pink and bites down on her lip, and Roy groans. </p><p>“I- I- Yes, but-” Dick stammers, soft whines interrupting every word as he continues to toy with her. Roy cuts her off with another kiss, fucking his tongue into her mouth until she’s squirming and whining beneath him. When he finally pulls back, she’s panting, gasping for breath as she tries to pull her thoughts back together. All she really manages to get out is, “Wait, but- I can’t- <i>Roy</i>!”</p><p>“Hey,” he says gently, and presses a careful kiss to her lips as he meets her wide eyes. He can see the desire in them, can see the conflict, and it makes his cock twitch. She wants this, too. “I promise I’m clean, Dickie,” he goes on, even if that’s not strictly speaking true – he <i>probably</i> is, but he shouldn’t be promising her anything. He’s had a fair bit of unprotected sex already, and, well, none of his partners have ever <i>said</i> they had anything, but that doesn’t necessarily mean they didn’t.</p><p>But. They probably didn’t. Surely if he’d caught something, it would have shown up in one of Ollie’s many blood tests by now; it’s been a little while since he slept with someone new, at least. And, God, he’s so close, he can practically taste it; he doesn’t want to make her worry about something that probably doesn’t even matter.</p><p>Dick is wavering, her legs splaying open once more as she starts to relax, and Roy takes advantage, fucking his fingers in and out of her now and watching as her chest starts rising and falling faster.</p><p>“I- Roy,” she says, and he just fucks into her harder, “<i>Roy!</i>”</p><p>He feels a little guilty, because he does have a sleeve of condoms in his room, but he doesn’t want to use them. Not even because he doesn’t want to go get them or anything like that; he left them behind on purpose, after all.</p><p>Raw is just so much <i>better</i>.</p><p>“I’ll pull out, baby girl,” he adds, talking over her, even though he’s got no intention of doing so when the time comes – what’s the point, if she’s on the pill? “How does that sound?” He prompts, “It’s gonna feel so good, Robbie, you’re gonna love it, I promise. It’s gonna be fine.”</p><p>She whimpers, pushing down against his fingers as the muscles in her abdomen flex. “I don’t know,” she says, and turns bright eyes towards him as she starts clenching around his fingers, “Roy, we really shouldn’t.”</p><p>He’s almost got her, he just knows it.</p><p>“Is this your first time, Robin?” He asks gently, a fire already building in his gut because he’s pretty sure the answer is yes; the blush that spreads across her cheeks as she bites her lip is confirmation enough. He tries to keep the hunger off his face as he reassures her. “Hey, I promise I’ll make it good for you, baby,” he murmurs, and brushes a kiss over her cheek, “It’s gonna feel even better without a condom, anyway.”</p><p>He drags her right to the edge, and then slides his fingers out of her, reveling in the distressed, needy whimper she lets out. He moves over on top of her, keeping himself just slightly above her as he starts to kiss down her chest, licking over her nipples and then moving lower.</p><p>“It’s okay, Dickie,” he whispers against her skin, “Want you so fuckin’ bad. Let me make you feel even better, baby girl.” He kisses lower still, dipping his tongue into her navel and watching her shiver beneath him.</p><p>“You promise to pull out?” Dick asks finally, and her voice trembles in a way that almost makes Roy feel bad. Or, maybe more than almost, but still not enough to make him change his mind.</p><p>He wants to be inside her so bad.</p><p>“Yeah, of course, sweetheart,” he tells her, and smooths his hand over her stomach before he pushes himself up to look down at her, “Would I lie to you?”</p><p>Dick shivers, biting down on her lip as she looks up at Roy with so much hesitation warring with the trust in her eyes.</p><p>“Okay,” she says softly, and Roy gives her a gentle smile.</p><p>“Thank you, baby girl,” he purrs, and then he leans down to press his lips over hers. He nibbles gently at her bottom lip and dips his hand lower until he can tease a finger along her wet slit again, and she shivers beneath him once more. He presses a chaste kiss to her lips before he sits up. “I promise it’s going to feel so good, Robbie.”</p><p>He slips that finger in deeper and then adds another, parting the folds of her cunt, and he can’t quite hold back a groan at the sight of them glistening with slick from earlier. Just the thought of putting his cock inside her makes it jerk and twitch between his legs. He pulls back to quickly strip out of his sweats, and then returns, settling in between her legs eagerly and grabbing both of her thighs.</p><p>“Put these up over my legs, baby girl,” he instructs, and she obeys easily, her chest rising and falling in quick little bursts as her blush travels down her neck, “Yeah, just like that.” Roy grabs onto his cock, then, and leans forward, guiding it up against her pussy. He rubs the head of it up and down her slit a few times, getting the tip nice and wet in lieu of trying to use spit, and then he guides it back down to the opening of her cunt and starts pressing in.</p><p>Dick gasps and tries to pull her legs closed, but Roy is able to reach down and stop one of them; after he pushes the head of his cock in fully, he grabs onto the other one and holds it down, too.</p><p>“Roy,” Dick protests, and her voice sounds wet in a way that makes his stomach do some rather unpleasant flips that only get worse when he looks up and sees tears beading up in the corners of her eyes.</p><p>“Hey, shh,” he murmurs, rubbing his thumbs into her thighs as he keeps his hips still, “Shh, Robbie, it’s alright. I know, it’s bigger than my fingers were, but you can take it. I know you can. Just breathe, sweetheart.”</p><p>She swallows down several gasping breaths before she gets her breathing under control, and Roy keeps up the gentle massaging over her thighs. It’s killing him to keep himself still, but all conniving aside, he wants Dick to enjoy this; especially if it really is her first time.</p><p>She’s-</p><p>She’s <i>Robin</i>. Anyone would be lucky to be given that honour, and Roy knows he’s no exception. Hell, he’d nearly fought Wally for it before Garth got involved and started calling the shots.</p><p>It feels like an eternity before Dick gives a shivering little breath and says, “Okay. Okay, Roy, you can- You can move. Just-” She shudders again, and Roy makes an encouraging noise in the back of his throat, “Go slow. Please?”</p><p>“Of course, baby girl,” Roy answers, and she meets his smile with an anxious one of her own, “I told you, Robin, I’m gonna make this so good for you.”</p><p>She gives him a tight little nod and then exhales, and Roy slowly pushes another inch of his cock into her. Fuck, <i>fuck</i>, she’s even tighter against his cock than she was against his fingers, and it makes her feel hotter, too. Shit. Roy’s glad he’s not a virgin himself, because if he was, he’d surely end up coming before he’s even fully inside of her. He pauses again when Dick’s breath hitches, when she reaches down towards him, and he slides one hand up her thigh and over her belly to meet it. He twists their fingers together, letting her hold on and squeeze back as tightly as she needs to as he pushes forwards again.</p><p>He groans as his cock forces her open wider, making her fit him, and she clenches around him with a whine that has him bucking forwards sharply. She cries out, wincing beneath him, and Roy stills again, murmuring out apologies as he rubs his thumb over the back of her hand.</p><p>“H-How much is left?” She asks him after a second, and Roy can’t help the slight smile that curls his lips; she’s just so fucking cute.</p><p>“A little more than half, Dickie,” he says, and her eyes go wide as her grip on his hand tightens.</p><p>“It’s not going to fit,” she gasps, and Roy chuckles, “Fuck, Roy… Roy, it already feels so big, I- It’s- I feel so full, I don’t think I can take the rest.”</p><p>“You can,” Roy tells her, and his voice takes on the edge of confidence that he uses when they’re in the field, when he’s leading at her side, “You can, and you will, Robin.”</p><p>Something in her expression steels at that, and Roy smiles down at her proudly as he pushes in further still. She whines, squirming beneath him, and instead of continuing to push in, Roy starts to pull out; when he’s back to only having the head of his cock inside her, he pushes forwards again, sliding in a little more smoothly and then forcing himself just a bit deeper than he’d been before he pulled out. She gasps beneath him, hips jerking away before pushing down against him, and Roy grins.</p><p>“That’s it,” he encourages, and starts pulling out to repeat the motion, “Just like that, sweetheart.” She gives a startled moan the next time he pushes back into her, and Roy wets his lips as he looks down at her hungrily.</p><p>Two more long thrusts like that and he’s sheathed fully inside of her, and Roy lets go of her hand to smooth the palm of his over her stomach.</p><p>“That’s all of it, baby girl,” he tells her proudly, “You did it, Robbie; the hard part’s over.”</p><p>He glances up, and the tentative grin on her lips makes his heart stop for a second.</p><p>“I think,” she gasps, and Roy shudders as she clenches around him, “I think the hard part’s–<i>ahh</i>– inside me.” </p><p>Roy snorts, and she breaks into anxious giggles that have Roy folding down over her to steal a kiss. He rests his forehead against hers when they part, and he closes his eyes for a moment as he shifts his hips, pulling out slowly and sliding back in just as gently. Her breath stutters where it’s landing over his lips, and she reaches up to clutch at his shoulders.</p><p>“Feel good, sweetheart?” He purrs, blinking his eyes open again to look down at her as he lifts his head slightly; she looks back at him, her own eyes looking a little dazed, and her mouth drops open on a wordless cry as he starts pushing into her faster in shorter little half-strokes. Her nails bite into his skin, and Roy groans and drops down to start sucking a mark into her neck.</p><p>“Roy,” Dick gasps, and arches up against him, “Oh, <i>oh</i>, fuuuuck, Roy, it’s- That’s-” She whimpers and lifts her legs to wrap them tightly around Roy’s waist, “Don’t stop. Please, it- It feels good, Speedy. Please don’t stop.”</p><p>Roy nips at her throat before he pulls back, trailing his lips along her jaw and up to her ear. “Not going to,” he promises and snaps his hips forwards into her again before pulling out a little further, “Told you, baby girl. Told you I’d make you feel good.” He slams into her again, and the next time he pulls out, he does it all the way, and then pushes in entirely with one sharp thrust that makes Dick yelp beneath him, her nails scratching down his back as her hands slip.</p><p>“Fuck, Dick, you feel so good,” he groans, eyes squeezing shut as he repeats the motion, and then does it again, and again, building up a steady rhythm that has Dick arching against him and clenching around him every time he pulls out, “Your cunt’s so fucking tight, sweetheart, so hot. Fuck.”</p><p>When he opens his eyes and looks down again, her face and chest are both a deep red, and he wonders if it’s embarrassment, too, or just the exertion. He smirks, and leans in to kiss her again, teeth dragging at her lip when he pulls back, leaving her panting and whining.</p><p>“Are you close, Robbie?” He asks, and she makes an embarrassed little squeaking noise as she looks up at him with wide eyes, “Hey, it’s alright. You’re doing so well, baby. Want you to come, it’s okay.”</p><p>She surges up to kiss him again, and clamps tightly around his cock as a rush of wetness slicks over it, and Roy groans as he starts thrusting into her even harder. She clings to him the whole time as he drives himself closer and closer, another burst of cum soaking over his cock, and he grunts like a damn animal as he ruts into her wet heat.</p><p>Then her nails are scratching at his back again before her hands are at the front of his shoulders, pushing at him.</p><p>“Roy,” she says, her voice gone high and shivery, but not enough to mask her urgency, her desperation, “Roy, you have to pull out. Roy, <i>please</i>.”</p><p>Roy groans like he’s fucking dying, but he manages to push himself up off of her, and the anxiety on her face steals his breath away. “I know,” he chokes out, because-</p><p>Because he can’t do it, he can’t look at her like this and fuck her over.</p><p>He pulls out of her, and then scrambles to move up her body, straddling over her waist as he gets his hand around himself and starts furiously jerking off. He looks up to meet her eyes again, reads the relief and the adoration in them, and he’s coming all over her chest in the next breath, shooting cum all over and between her breasts. She gasps in surprise, and it makes her chest heave so that the next spurt hits the underside of one of her tits.</p><p>Roy groans as he jerks himself through his orgasm, painting white streaks over her chest that make her look so fucking <i>filthy</i> that his cock gives one final little jerk like it wants to give more after its already been spent. He collapses against her, panting into her neck, and she squirms under his weight until he rolls over onto his side.</p><p>“Fuck, Dick,” he murmurs, and presses his lips to her shoulder.</p><p>She turns to look at him, and he winds an arm around her waist to hold her close.</p><p>“Rhiannon.”</p><p>Roy blinks sluggishly, nuzzling against her jaw, and frowns when he sees the nervous look on her face.</p><p>“Wha?”</p><p>“Rhiannon,” she says again, a fresh blush spreading over her cheeks as she tucks herself in against Roy’s chest. Her words are muffled, but intelligible enough, as she adds, “S’my name.”</p><p>Something swells and bursts inside Roy’s chest, and he drags her that much closer as he tucks his chin over her head. Something nags at the back of his mind, though, and it takes him a moment to place it – and he nearly laughs when he does. Because, fuck. <i>Fuck.</i></p><p>Rhiannon Wayne-née-Grayson, former circus acrobat, now the darling of Gotham high society. Which means the Bat is <i>Bruce Wayne</i>, surely.</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>And, God, but he’s <i>met</i> her. How had he not <i>seen</i> it?</p><p>“Rhiannon,” he says softly, testing it out, and she shudders against him. He chuckles and starts humming, and she groans, headbutting his chest.</p><p>“No,” she protests, and Roy just grins wider.</p><p><i>“Takes to the sky like a bird in flight and who will be her lover?”</i> He sings, and she huffs out a groan.</p><p>“You’re the worst, I regret telling you already,” she whines, and Roy nuzzles down into her hair and presses his lips to her head.</p><p>“No you don’t,” he says, and she sighs.</p><p>“No,” she agrees and shuffles against him to get more comfortable, “I don’t.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>“It’s true,” Wally pipes up, and Dick trembles against Garth’s chest, “We- We thought it would be fun? You know, uh. Spontaneous, less- Less stressful than, you know… Planning it out.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Dick makes a noise almost like a strangled laugh, and Garth rubs her back.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"We didn't intend to ambush you," he adds softly, and he sounds so contrite that even Roy almost believes him.</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>/slinks into the room</p><p>I am so sorry for how long this update has taken, but school and work are really kicking my ass right now. I've decided to split the second part in two so that I could get this update out a little faster and also because, well. It's just really long? So that's why the chapter count has changed from three to four. I really hope this will tide everyone over until I can get the next part done.</p><p>That being said, I finished writing this like an hour ago and only gave it a bare bones edit, so if there are any mistakes, I am very sorry.</p><p>Please see chapter one for the full author's note on trigger warnings for this fic! Especially relevant to this chapter are consent issues, manipulation, coercion, ignored revoked consent, painful sex, non-con, and knowingly/intentionally ignoring boundaries/limits.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn’t mean to doze off, and Roy doesn’t think she does, either. But. They do, floating a little too deeply in the afterglow, or- Something. He wakes up first, and is careful not to wake her as he reaches for his jeans to get his phone to tap out a text. He drops his phone over the side of the bed when he's done and curls around her once more to wait.</p><p>The creak of the bedroom door a few minutes later wakes her, and Dick - <i>Rhiannon</i>, and, boy, that’s going to take some getting used to - startles, pressing up against him with a whine. He makes a half-hearted effort to hide her body as he looks up to meet Wally and Garth’s hungry expressions with a smirk that Dick won’t see from where she’s pressed against his chest.</p><p>“It’s okay, Robin,” he says, loud enough to carry across the room, “They already know, baby girl. I invited them.” Dick makes a startled noise and pushes away from him, her eyes wide with shocked betrayal as she sits up and wraps her arms around her chest. Roy sits up and reaches out to her with a quelling sound, but she flinches away from him.</p><p>“What do you mean?” She stutters, her eyes misting over as she hunches in on herself, “You- You… <i>invited</i> them. What?” Her lower lip trembles, and, fuck, Roy knew she’d be shy about it, but he actually kind of feels <i>bad</i> now.</p><p>But he’s not crazy, okay. He’s seen the way Dick looks at their teammates, and it’s the same way she looks at him when she thinks he isn’t looking.</p><p>Still, she looks vulnerable right now; naked and exposed, the centre of unwanted attention in her own bedroom, and Roy has to clench his fists for a moment, digging his nails into his own palms.</p><p>Fuck, he’s an asshole, isn’t he?</p><p>Before he can say anything else, Wally zips over to the bed and pulls a blanket around her shoulders. She blinks up at him for a second, pulling the blanket tighter around herself, and then bursts into tears, and Roy’s stomach sinks.</p><p>“Hey,” Wally says softly, and Roy barely hears the click of the door as Garth closes it behind himself, “Hey, no, shh, it’s alright, Dickie.”</p><p>She shakes her head, but she doesn’t pull away when Wally sits down and pulls her in against him.</p><p>“Shh, shh,” he soothes and ghosts his lips over her temple, “We just wanted to take care of you, Rob. Look at you, babe, you’re gorgeous, we couldn’t let Roy hog you all to himself.”</p><p>Garth crawls onto the bed as well, but keeps his distance, settling back against the headboard and watching Wally and Dick closely, and Roy shifts to lean against him. Garth looks down at him, his brow furrowed slightly, and he shakes his head; no, he doesn’t want to call this off.</p><p>“Roy wanted to surprise you, Robin,” Garth explains then, and Dick whimpers, turning that tearful gaze towards Garth for a beat before looking at Roy again, “We’ve all seen the way you look at us, beloved.”</p><p>She whimpers again at that, and when she blinks, her tears spill over again and run down her cheeks. “I-” She starts, and Roy isn’t sure if she wants to deny it, or if she just means to try and explain herself.</p><p>“You planned this,” she says instead, and Roy can practically see her heart breaking in her chest as realisation dawns on her, “A-all of this. You- You planned this.”</p><p>“For <i>you</i>,” Roy emphasises, and Wally slips a hand under the blanket, petting at her thigh. She shudders and clenches her hands tighter around the blanket, but she doesn’t actually pull away. “Baby girl,” he goes on, “We just wanted to give you everything you’ve been denying yourself.”</p><p>She sniffs and looks away, eyes closing as she fights to ground herself; it’s a look Roy has seen plenty of times on the battlefield.</p><p>It doesn’t really belong in her bedroom.</p><p>“Dickie, we’re here because we want you, too,” Wally murmurs, and Dick bites back a sob as she shakes her head, “Yeah, babe. We do.” His gaze narrows, and Roy sees the muscles in his arm flex. Dick lets out a shocked gasp before she jolts away from him, and Roy grimaces.</p><p>Too soon, West.</p><p>“D-don’t,” she says and moves to climb off of the bed, “Stop manipulating me! I- This isn’t fair! You can’t just- Just spring this on me!” She paces across the room, and scrubs at her eyes roughly to clear the tears, “Get out! How could you? How could you all agree to this? What? Did you- Did you draw straws to see who got to go first?” She makes a hysterical little noise as she turns back towards them and drops the blanket.</p><p>“Is that what you wanted?” She demands, and Roy tries so fucking hard not to stare at the sheen on her thighs or the streaks of dried cum on her breasts, “Yeah. <i>Yeah</i>, I’m a <i>girl</i>, so you thought you could just- Just come in here and- And-“</p><p>She sobs and reaches up, yanking at her short hair as she turns away, and Garth cuts Wally a look before he pushes Roy away and shoots up off the bed himself. He moves over to her slowly, his hands outstretched in a show of surrender.</p><p>“Robin,” he says, and she turns to look at him slowly, her face twisted with so much anguish that it makes Roy’s chest hurt. Garth steps closer, projecting the whole time, but as soon as his hands hit her shoulders, Dick crumples against him and cries into his chest.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” he murmurs, and brushes his lips over the top of her head as he shifts his hold until he’s hugging her, “I’m sorry, you’re right, this wasn’t the right way. But you’re wrong, too, beloved. We didn’t mean to hurt you, or embarrass you, we just wanted to be with you.”</p><p>“It’s true,” Wally pipes up, and Dick trembles against Garth’s chest, “We- We thought it would be fun? You know, uh. Spontaneous, less- Less stressful than, you know… Planning it out.”</p><p>Dick makes a noise almost like a strangled laugh, and Garth rubs her back.</p><p>"We didn't intend to ambush you," he adds softly, and he sounds so contrite that even Roy almost believes him.</p><p>She pulls back slightly, blinking up at him as her lower lip trembles, and Garth's breath catches for a moment.</p><p>“Please, darling, come back to bed,” he implores, his thumb brushing away tear streaks from her cheek, “Let’s talk about this like we should have done from the start, Robin." He seems to hesitate for a moment as she wavers, but then adds, "I don’t- I don’t want to have ruined this, I care too much about you to want to hurt you like this.”</p><p>Dick sniffles and turns into Garth's hand, allowing him to cup her cheek as he brushes another tear away.</p><p>“We’ve wanted this for so long, sweetheart, but you kept hanging back," Roy pipes up, and Wally shifts restlessly on the other side of the bed, "We just thought- Well, that you weren’t ready. But when we figured out <i>why</i> you’d been holding back…" He trails off for a moment and gives her a weak smile when she finally looks at him, "Baby girl, why should we all keep denying ourselves now that we know the truth? Your secret’s safe with us, Robin.”</p><p>"C'mon," Garth coaxes, and Dick lets him lead her back to the bed, "Let's just talk, hm? No pressure, darling."</p><p>Wally reaches out for her immediately, pulling her into his lap and resting his forehead against the back of her neck. She's tense, not really relaxing into him at all, and Garth frowns for a moment before he goes to retrieve the blanket she'd dropped.</p><p>"Rob, babe, I'm sorry," Wally says as he helps to bundle her back up, "I've just wanted this for so long. Wanted <i>you</i> for so long. I didn't stop to think how you'd see it."</p><p>Dick lets out a trembling breath as he drags the tip of his nose up the back of her neck, and her grip tightens on the edges of the blanket where she's keeping it pulled together around her.</p><p>Garth settles back in the same place as before, but he spreads his legs to allow Roy to settle between them as he leans back against Garth's chest. His own legs sprawl out between Garth's, leaving his naked body on display, and Roy smirks at the way it makes Dick's cheeks darken before she looks away.</p><p>"Can you forgive me?" Wally continues, and Dick gasps when his lips brush over the side of her neck; a shiver runs down her spine.</p><p>"You," she starts, and Roy's heart hurts to hear her sounding so uncertain, "You really… you wanted me before?"</p><p><i>"Yes,"</i> Wally hisses, and he shifts to cross an arm over her chest as he holds her back against him. He kisses her neck again, and his mouth is close enough that his lips brush against the shell of her ear when he says, "Dickie, babe, I've wanted you for ages. I promise."</p><p>She shivers again, and the blush on her cheeks only darkens when she whines softly.</p><p>"Wally," she breathes, and it almost sounds like a plea. She turns her head slightly, looking back at him, and Wally leans in to slot his mouth over her own. It's probably awkward, especially for a first kiss, but Wally's eyes open and flash over to Roy and Garth for a moment, and the heat in them makes Roy shudder.</p><p>Or maybe that's because Garth takes the opportunity to smooth his hand down Roy's chest before taking his cock into it and beginning to stroke him at a pace that's almost torturously slow.</p><p>"They look good together, don't they?" Garth murmurs, and Dick whimpers softly, starting to pull away, but she eases when Wally's hand slides into her hair to cup the back of her head.</p><p>"Yeah," Roy pants as he rolls his hips up, his dick already starting to fill out. They do, they really do, and, fuck, he wants to see <i>more</i>.</p><p>Almost as if he's reading Roy's mind, Wally slides his free hand to where Dick's are still clenched around the blanket, and he strokes gently over the back of her hand before he starts to carefully work the material free. She resists for a long moment, but then she's moaning into Wally's mouth for reasons Roy can only assume relate to his skilled tongue, and her grip slackens. Wally pushes the edges apart until one side slips off her shoulder entirely, baring her chest to them, and then he gets a hand on one of them, groping at it gently before he starts rubbing the pad of his thumb over her nipple.</p><p>"Fuck," Roy groans at the same time that she moans into Wally's mouth, and Garth's grip tightens just a little, the only thing that betrays his own interest.</p><p>Dick pants when she finally breaks the kiss, and Wally trails his mouth down her neck, pausing to suck several marks into her skin as he goes. All the while, he keeps playing with her tits, his other hand joining in on the action now. She squirms in his lap, her chest hitching as he pinches and tugs at her nipples, and Roy pushes up into Garth's hand with a whine.</p><p>"Don't be impatient, Roy," Garth chides him, and it draws Dick's attention to them. Her eyes widen at the sight before her, and she moans loudly before raising a hand to cover her mouth as if she's embarrassed by her outburst. "I think she likes seeing you like this," he stage-whispers, and Dick gives another embarrassed whine.</p><p>"They're hot, aren't they?" Wally says before blowing a stream of cool air over the most recent wet-patch his mouth has left on her skin. Then he leans in, speaking in a hushed voice that only carries because they're all so close together. "You should see them fuck, babe. I can come just from watching them."</p><p>Her skin must be burning with how red her cheeks are and how it's starting to spread down her neck and onto her chest. Her squirming is growing more and more obvious, too, and Roy means to make a snide comment about Wally being a perv, but he opens his mouth at the exact moment that Garth decides to drag his thumb over the head of Roy's cock, and he just ends up moaning instead.</p><p>"C'mere, darling," Garth calls, reaching a hand out to her, and Wally grumbles before letting her go. She hesitates but eventually crawls off of Wally's lap and takes Garth's hand. He guides her in front of him and coaxes her into straddling Roy's thighs before drawing her into a brief kiss above Roy's head.</p><p>Roy wets his lips and cranes his neck, but he's left pouting when Garth nudges her back to sit up straight without letting him get a kiss of his own. The hand on his cock abruptly starts getting faster, and Roy groans, his thighs flexing as he tries to push up into that deliciously tight grip.</p><p>"What do you think, Robin?" Garth asks, "Should we let him come on your chest again?"</p><p>Roy moans, knocking his head back against Garth's chest, and Dick stares at him with wide eyes that are rapidly darkening as her pupils dilate with her arousal.</p><p>"I bet Wally would love to lick it up after," Garth continues, and Wally gives a high whine of his own that tapers off into a steady stream of <i>please, please, please.</i></p><p>"What do you think, darling?" Garth finally asks, and Dick's mouth opens and closes a few times before she swallows hard. </p><p>"Y-yeah," she finally says, and Roy makes a relieved little noise as he stops trying to hold back; it only takes a few more strokes before he's coming, thick ropes of cum shooting out across and between her tits as Garth angles his cock just right.</p><p>It looks downright filthy and so fucking hot that Roy's cock gives another weak dribble even after Garth's hand has slowed to a stop. Dick's chest heaves as she inhales, and it makes cum drip down over one of her perked nipples; Roy's mouth waters at the sight.</p><p>"Fuck," Garth murmurs, and then he pats the space next to him on the bed, "Come lie down, beloved. Let Wally get at you."</p><p>The blush on her cheeks rises again, but she obeys nonetheless, moving to stretch out next to Garth and biting her lip as she looks up at him anxiously. He grins down at her as he reaches out and brushes his knuckles over her forehead, and then he looks over at Wally who is practically vibrating in place as he waits for permission to approach.</p><p>“Go on, then,” Garth tells him, and Wally scrambles over to straddle Dick’s legs. His back curves as he leans down and drags his tongue up her sternum, humming contentedly as he starts licking up the mess Roy left behind. Dick whimpers softly as she arches into him, her hands coming up to rest on the back of Wally’s head. She doesn’t push him down, but she does curl her fingers into his hair, tugging occasionally as Wally laps up the fresh streaks of come. He lingers over each of her nipples, nipping and sucking at them even after they’re clean, and she moans in response, her head tipping back as her breath hitches and her chest swells.</p><p><i>“Fuck,”</i> Roy groans, and Garth slides two fingers into his mouth to quiet him, a shiver running down his spine when Roy starts suckling at them.</p><p>“Good, Wally,” he praises, and Wally whines around Dick’s nipple before pulling off with a wet little pop and flicking his tongue over it a few times, “Such a good little cumslut, aren’t you, darling?” Wally whines again, his own cheeks going red as he looks over at Garth with wide eyes.</p><p>“But we both know you want more, don’t you?” He continues, and he chuckles when Wally licks his lips and looks down at Dick again, “Finish cleaning her up, Wally. All of it.”</p><p>Wally groans and dives back in, working his tongue more firmly over the streaks of dried cum from Roy’s previous release, and Dick gasps as she clutches tighter to his hair. He reaches out to push her tits up, licking at the mess that’s dried on their undersides, and Garth hums in amusement at the way Wally is starting to grind down against her leg. He watches them together a few moments longer, and then he withdraws his fingers from Roy’s mouth and nudges him away, chuckling when Roy flops over with a dejected sigh on his other side.</p><p>He pulls his shirt off first, tossing it over the side of the bed, and then reaches down to undo his jeans, leaving them open but not yet pulling them off as he cups himself through his underwear, rubbing lightly at his hardening cock. Dick turns her head to look at him, and her eyes widen at the sight as she gives a soft moan of appreciation that has Garth’s lips curving into a smirk. Roy paws half-heartedly at his thigh, and he reaches out with his other hand to stop him.</p><p>“It looks like you’re losing her attention, Wally,” he teases, and Wally whines before he starts licking harder. One of Dick’s hands slides down his neck, dipping in below the collar of his shirt to splay over the muscles of his upper back as she shuts her eyes and grinds up against him with another moan.</p><p>Garth increases his own pressure against his cock, rubbing himself with a bit more intention now, and he can’t quite help the low groan that he lets out in response. It’s alright, though, because it only serves to make Wally shiver with anticipation at the promise of what will be coming soon, and Roy presses closer to him, too. It still surprises him, sometimes, how much they’re both willing to take their cues from him when it comes to their sexual exploits, but he won’t deny that it pleases him, too.</p><p>Wally looks up at him a few moments later, his lips shiny with spit and his eyes blown wide with a mix of lust and hope, and Garth tilts his head before looking down at Dick appraisingly. Her blush has spread down her chest so beautifully, and her skin is slick from Wally’s tongue and her own sweat, painting such a deliciously inviting picture that his cock throbs beneath the palm of his hand. Even as he watches, her eyes open just a crack and she squirms, whining softly and trying to drag Wally back in towards her.</p><p>Garth hums and reaches out to drag Wally into a kiss, and he licks the taste of Roy’s cum from his mouth until Wally is panting against him as he ruts against Dick’s thigh. He gives Wally a gentle smile when he finally pulls back and presses a chaste kiss against his lips.</p><p>“Get her nice and wet for me, Wally,” he says, watching as a slow grin curls Wally’s lips before he disentangles himself from Dick’s hands and moves to stretch himself out alongside her, laying on his side as he drops a kiss to her shoulder.</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask,” he says, and Dick shivers under the heat of the look he gives her. Wally’s fingers skate down her stomach and over the front of her pussy, and her chest hitches as he strokes along her slit for a moment before sinking a finger into her. Garth can’t quite refrain from getting distracted, for a moment, by the way her breasts seem to swell with every breath, her chest rising and falling as her breathing quickens with every touch Wally gives her.</p><p>She gasps and turns her face to the side, hiding against Wally’s chest when he adds a second finger, and her mouth drops open around a moan as her back arches up off the bed. Wally just smirks at her before he ducks his head to kiss her, and Garth chuckles.</p><p>“He’s very talented with his hands, isn’t he, beloved?” He asks, and Dick’s whimper is just barely audible before Wally swallows it down. Garth strokes over her thigh once before reaching down to grind the palm of his hand over his cock, and he huffs out a laugh when he sees that Roy has propped himself up in order to look at Wally and Dick. Roy glances up at him after a moment, his brows drawn together, and Garth shakes his head before he leans in to kiss him.</p><p>“Don’t go getting jealous now,” he murmurs against his lips, nipping at them before he pulls back, and Roy gives him a mulish look, “Let him have his fun.”</p><p>Roy hates to be left out, is the thing. When he isn’t touching or being touched, he can get a bit… Well, desperate probably isn’t the right word, but Garth isn’t sure how else to put it. And he’s <i>going</i> to be relegated to just watching soon enough, so it’s probably only fair to let him get his fill in the meantime; it’s not like Dick or Wally are really paying them much mind at the moment, not when they’re so wrapped up in each other.</p><p>Garth pushes up onto his knees and starts pushing his jeans and underwear down, his cock slapping against his belly when it’s freed, and he looks to Roy, then, his gaze narrowing in a way that has him swallowing and darting a look down at Garth’s dick.</p><p>“Get over here,” he says sternly, and Roy scrambles to obey, getting on his hands and knees and crawling around to face him. Garth gets a hand around his cock, pumping it a few times before he guides it to Roy’s mouth and drags the head along his lips, smearing pre-cum over them.</p><p>“Open up,” he commands, and Roy obeys instantly, staring up at him with wide eyes as his jaw drops open. Garth feeds his cock into Roy’s waiting mouth and groans at the sensation of all that heat and wetness surrounding it. “Good boy,” he grunts as he feels the head of his cock hit the back of Roy’s throat, “Now, get me nice and wet for our little Robin, darling.”</p><p>Roy moans around him, his throat muscles flexing as he tries to swallow, and Garth takes the invitation to push himself in deeper. He groans as he cock slides down into Roy’s throat, and he reaches out to grab him by the hair, holding him in place as he starts to pull out only to roughly push back in a second later.</p><p>He watches Roy for a few moments longer before his attention snaps back over to Wally and Dick as the sounds of her whimpers and moans grow higher and higher in pitch. They’re not kissing anymore, but Wally’s got his mouth on one of her tits and is still working two fingers inside of her as his thumb rubs over her clit, and Dick keeps pushing down against him, her hips rolling with an uncharacteristic lack of grace that betrays her desperation. Losing his attention only seems to make Roy want to work harder, and Garth’s grip on his hair tightens as Roy swallows around him, his throat squeezing his cock almost rhythmically.</p><p><i>“Fuck,”</i> Garth groans as he snaps his hips over and over again until Roy starts making these delicious choking noises, “Fuck, you should see them, Roy. They look so good together.” Roy gives a choked-off moan that vibrates all around Garth’s cock, and Garth has to shut his eyes for a moment as he throws his head back with a moan of his own.</p><p>“Shit, fuck, Roy, that’s so good,” he praises as he pulls himself back together, “Just like that, fuck.”</p><p>Dick gives a sharp cry that has him looking over at her again, and Wally glances up to catch his eye, amusement dancing in his own as he grinds his thumb against her clit and starts fucking his fingers in and out of her even faster. She shakes under the assault on her nerves, her legs drawing up and squeezing together, nearly trapping Wally’s hand in place, and she moans as she arches up off the bed.</p><p>Wally swears lowly, his brow creasing as he looks down at her and focuses on drawing out her orgasm.</p><p>“That’s it,” he coos, a wet sound starting to fill the air around them as he keeps fucking her on his fingers, “Fuck, babe, your cunt feels so fucking good like this. So hot, fuck, you’re gonna come for me again so Garth can fuck you, aren’t you, babe?”</p><p>She whimpers, presumably getting sensitive now, but Wally doesn’t let up at all, his fingers still working almost as hard as his mouth is.</p><p>“Trust me, babe, you’re gonna wanna be <i>dripping</i>,” Wally continues, and Garth blames the way his own cheeks are darkening on exertion rather than embarrassment, “Look at him, Dickie, look how Roy’s fuckin’ choking on it. Fuck, it’s so big, but it feels so good, I promise.”</p><p>Dick <i>does</i> look, her eyes cracked open, at first, but opening wider as she gets a proper eyeful of his cock as he intentionally slows down when he pulls himself from Roy’s mouth before pushing back in, down into his throat. Her mouth drops open on a moan and Wally slips a third finger in with the other two the next time he pushes back into her. She gasps, her head tipping back and finally tearing her gaze away as her back arches and her thighs flex, and Garth grunts as he forces Roy’s face right up against his crotch and holds him in place. Roy moans around him, his fingernails scrabbling over Garth’s hips, and Garth tugs his hair sharply in warning until Roy stops clawing at him.</p><p>“You want that in your sweet little pussy, Dickie?” Wally says, and Dick’s whines grow higher and shakier as he continues, his fingers moving so quickly that they’re nearly a blur as he slides them in and out. She kicks out with one of her legs as she arches higher and reaches out to grab Wally’s arm, almost like she’s considering stopping him, and Garth can sympathize - when Wally dips into his speed, it can quickly tip over into too much. The dark glee on Wally’s face tells Garth that he knows exactly what he’s doing, though, and he doesn’t let up.</p><p>“You want Garth to split you open with his fat cock, babe?” He says, and Dick’s breath shivers out of her in a sharp whining sound, “Yeah, I know you do, babe. You’re gonna fuckin’ love it, I swear, best cock I’ve ever had, shit, never felt so full before.”</p><p>Dick sobs as she comes this time, her nails biting into Wally’s arm as she shakes all over. Garth’s cock jerks inside Roy’s throat as he watches the way her belly and her thighs flex, as he watches Wally pull out his slick, dripping fingers and lift them to his own mouth. He moans around them as he sucks them clean, and Dick pants beside him, trying to catch her breath now that he’s not overwhelming her nerves anymore.</p><p>Finally, Garth pulls back, chuckling a little as Roy gags and coughs at the sudden influx of air, and he starts thrusting more shallowly, dragging the head of his cock over Roy’s tongue. “Get it wet, Roy,” he commands, eyelids fluttering when Roy immediately starts to swirl his tongue all around his girth. His grip on Roy’s hair tightens a little, and Roy moans as he starts bobbing his head. “Wally, get undressed,” Garth continues, and Wally obeys in a flash, leaving a little gust of air in his wake as he seems to go from clothed to naked instantly, “Good boy.”</p><p>He lets Roy work him over a few moments longer before using the hand in his hair to pull him back, and Roy whines as he stares up at him. His lips are so red and shiny, and his expression just screams of eagerness to please, but Garth forces himself to look away. He has bigger fish to fry, so to speak.</p><p>“Don’t come,” Garth tells him, and Roy blinks at him for a moment before opening his mouth as if to respond. “I mean it, Roy,” Garth cuts him off, then drops his voice, “Don’t come, and maybe we’ll let you have another turn with her when we’re done, hm?”</p><p>Roy shivers all over, his gaze darting over to where Wally has pulled Dick up and into a kiss, and he swallows hard.</p><p>“Yessir,” he mumbles, and Garth beams at him, patting his cheek before he pulls away entirely. He takes a moment to kick fully out of his clothes and then shuffles over to where Dick and Wally are, slipping in behind Dick and kissing at the dip between her neck and her shoulder.</p><p>“Hello, darling,” he purrs, and she shudders against him, pulling away from Wally’s kiss with a slick noise.</p><p>“Garth,” she gasps, and he drags the tip of his nose up the side of her neck and then sucks at her earlobe, <i>“Oh!”</i></p><p>He glances at Wally, then, and gives the slightest nod towards the headboard, glad that they’d already had the chance to talk about how they wanted to do this while Roy was entertaining her earlier, and Wally immediately moves into position, settling himself back against the headboard and spreading his legs.</p><p>Garth pulls away from Dick and nudges her to turn towards him, and he kisses her hard as he wraps an arm around her waist and lifts her up. She yelps, her own arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders as she hangs on tightly, and he dumps her gently into Wally’s lap a moment later. Her knees are bent, her ankles hooked on the outsides of Wally’s knees so that her legs are spread, and Garth settles between them, his eyes fixed on the slick, puffy lips of her cunt as it’s put on display for him.</p><p>She sinks back against Wally with a shiver and lets him mouth along the side of her neck as he plays with her breasts. He rubs and pinches at her nipples until they’re perked up and hard once more, and Garth leans in to suck one of them into his mouth. He flicks his tongue over the sensitive bud as she pushes her chest out in response, moaning softly, and Garth groans as he grinds forward, the head of his cock sliding against her thigh.</p><p>He slides one of his hands down her body, caressing over her belly before dipping lower still. He strokes the tip of one finger along her slit, slowly working it in deeper until he actually breaches her cunt with the tip, and she moans louder as her thighs twitch. Wally spreads his own legs a little wider to force her to keep her own apart, and she gasps when Garth slides that finger into her fully, dragging it in and out only a handful of times before he pushes back in with two. He strokes over the inside of her cunt, feeling how slick and warm she is, and she whines, pushing down against his fingers as she tips her head back against Wally’s shoulder.</p><p>Garth licks his way up between Dick’s breasts and over her throat, and then kisses her deeply, his tongue stroking over her own as he curls his fingers inside her. She’s squirming between them when he finally breaks away, and she blinks at him with wide, desperate eyes.</p><p>“She’s certainly wet,” he says, glancing over her head at Wally as he continues to work his fingers inside her, “But she’s still too tight.” Dick whines at that, and her cunt clenches around his fingers even tighter as if to prove his point. Garth hums and looks at her again, taking in her disappointed expression and the way her hair is already sticking to her face with sweat, “C’mon, beloved, you need to relax for me.”</p><p>He drags those two fingers in and out of her a few times, biting his tongue to keep from groaning at the damp heat surrounding them, and then spreads them apart to help stretch her out. Wally goes back to playing with her tits and mouthing all along her neck, and she whimpers as she gets caught between pushing back against Wally’s chest and trying to fuck herself deeper on Garth’s fingers. That whimper flattens into a proper moan when Garth adds a third finger and curls all three of them inside her a few times to help her adjust. His own hands are bigger than Wally’s, so just two of his fingers were already closer to the three Wally had had inside her, and he can’t help but groan at the way she clings to him, at the resistance her body provides when he starts fucking her on them.</p><p>“You feel divine, beloved,” he tells her, his fingers slowly gaining speed as she starts to loosen up, “Such a perfect cunt, so tight and warm.” She whimpers as she tries to ride his fingers, and Garth can’t help the utterly endeared look he gives her before leaning in to steal a kiss. “I can’t wait to fuck you, darling,” he murmurs before he pulls back and she moans, leaning forward to chase his lips.</p><p>“Garth,” she whines, her eyes hazy with pleasure as she looks at him pleadingly, “Please.”</p><p>“Soon, darling,” he promises her, and her next plea cuts off with a gasp as Garth starts working his pinky in alongside his other fingers.</p><p><i>“Oooooh,”</i> she moans, her head tipping back against Wally’s shoulder, and Garth ignores the way he hears Roy curse from next to them. He fucks his fingers into her harder once all four of them are in, and she lets out a string of short, staccato moans with each thrust.</p><p>“That’s it,” he purrs at her, “Just like that, my love, you’re doing so well.”</p><p>“Garth,” she says again, her voice high and shivering with need, “Please, oh, fuck, please. Please fuck me, you can, please just- I need it, oh, fuck.”</p><p>He smiles at her, and his cock jumps, a burst of precum leaking from the tip which he pointedly wipes away. She gives him an anxious smile, and Garth pulls his fingers free and guides himself to her cunt, instead; Wally replaces him, reaching down and using his fingers to spread her open, and Garth groans before he even starts pushing into her because the sight is just so damn erotic.</p><p>“C’mon, Garth,” Wally says, “Put your cock in her, man. Give her what she needs.”</p><p>He doesn’t need telling twice.</p><p>He pushes forward, the head of his cock breaching her with just a bit of pressure, and Garth groans and forces himself to go slowly, to not just thrust forward and force her to take his entire length in one go. Even with the others, he knows better than to do that, and they’re used to taking him by now, but, fuck, it’s always a struggle. Dick gives a choked off moan as he breaches her, and her chest heaves as she tries to breath through the unfamiliar stretch.</p><p>Garth gives her a few seconds before he starts to slowly push himself further into her, groaning all the while as that tight, wet heat envelops him, squeezing around his cock that feels like it’s been hard for <i>ages</i> by now. She yelps when he goes a bit too quickly, and Garth slows down again, kissing at  her cheekbones and ignoring the tears beading in the corners of her eyes.</p><p>“You’re doing so well, darling,” he murmurs encouragingly and reaches out to smooth his hand down her side, “Such a good girl for me, aren’t you? Taking my cock like you were made for it.”</p><p>Dick gasps at that, and Garth grunts as her cunt flutters around him.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>“You like that, darling?” He asks, “You like how this is what you were made to do, Robin? Is this what you’ve been missing all this time? You poor thing, you must’ve been miserable without a cock inside you.”</p><p>“Garth,” she cries out, and she reaches out to wrap her arms around his shoulders, one of her hands snaking up into his hair and gripping tightly as he bottoms out inside her, “Yes, yes, oh God, Garth, please. Yes, I need you to fuck me, please.”</p><p>He bucks his hips forward slightly, pushing in just that little bit deeper to make her yelp before he starts to slowly pull himself back out. She gives a low moan the whole time, head falling back again as she clings to him even more tightly. He’s halfway back into her when she goes tense and her head snaps back up, her expression panicked as she looks at him.</p><p>“W-wait,” she says, and Garth pauses and rubs his thumb gently over her hip, “Wait, fuck.”</p><p>“What’s wrong, darling?” He asks gently, and she flushes such a pretty shade of pink, clearly embarrassed about something.</p><p>“I-” She starts, but her voice breaks as her embarrassment overwhelms her, “You- You’ll pull out, right?” She finally says, anxiety painting her expression like she’s afraid of his answer, and Garth forces his own expression to soften.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” he reassures her, holding her gaze as he speaks, “I know what I’m doing, my love. This isn’t my first rodeo.”</p><p>She stares at him for a long moment, gaze flicking back and forth as if she’s looking for a lie, but she finally relaxes, and Garth very carefully keeps back his victorious grin. He feels a little guilty for playing on her trust like that, but, well, he never <i>actually</i> promised her anything - he just let her assume they were on the same page.</p><p>She’s not really going to be able to say he lied.</p><p>Honestly, if she really cared so much, she would have made sure they were both clear on it, anyway.</p><p>“Okay,” she finally says, her voice still shaking just a little, and Garth figures she probably spooked herself with her own eagerness - after all, she’s used to having back-up plans for her back-up plans, not losing her cool in the heat of the moment. She clings closer to him again, tipping forward to mouth at his neck, this time, and Garth resumes fucking his way back into her.</p><p>“Good girl,” he murmurs, turning his head so that he can brush his lips over her temple. He gains a little speed with each thrust until he’s jolting her body every time and she lets go of him, leaning back against Wally’s body almost bonelessly as Garth uses her cunt.</p><p>“It feels so good, doesn’t it?” Wally murmurs as he nuzzles into her neck and gropes at her tits, but the only response she gives him is a shivering moan, “He’s so fucking big, isn’t he, babe? Fuck, I love it so much. Fills you up like nothing else, huh?”</p><p>Garth feels heat rising in his cheeks, but he doesn't comment on it, just snaps his hips forward even harder with each thrust instead. </p><p>"It feels like he’s splitting you open, doesn’t it, babe?" Wally continues, and Dick clamps tightly around him as she cries out, "Fuck, you're so lucky, Dickie. It’s so weird having him over me like this and not feeling his cock inside me."</p><p>"Don't be jealous, darling," Garth grunts, having to strain a little to force his way through the tight clutch of Dick's cunt as Wally's words work her up, "You just had me not that long ago. This is about Robin now, not you."</p><p>Dick moans again at that, her eyes widening as she reaches a hand up to cover her mouth in embarrassment, and Garth chuckles.</p><p>“You like the thought of that?” He muses, and her blush only darkens, “You wanna watch someday, darling? You want to hear the way Wally begs for my cock?”</p><p><i>“Garth,”</i> she whines, and Roy moans from beside them, too.</p><p>“You’ve gotta see them, sweetheart,” he cuts in, and Garth glances over to see him jerking off. He cuts him a stern look, but Roy just sets his jaw and looks at Dick again, meeting her eyes when she looks over at him, “Wally’s the biggest slut I know, shit, you’re gonna love it.”</p><p>Wally and Dick’s whines mix together at that, and Garth grunts as he slams into her even harder, dragging another sharp cry from her as Wally reaches down to start teasing at her clit with two fingers.</p><p>It isn’t long after that before she’s coming, her cunt clamping even tighter around him as she soaks him, the sounds of him fucking her growing wetter, and Garth moans as he fucks her through it until she’s shaking and gasping softly with every stroke of his cock.</p><p>“That’s it, darling,” he encourages, “You’re taking my cock so well, Robin, look at you.”</p><p>She whines again and Garth leans in to kiss her, licking into her mouth like he wants to devour her and leaving her panting when he pulls back.</p><p>Garth slides himself out of her after giving her one last kiss, hushing her when she makes a confused little whine of protest, and then he and Wally work together to turn her around; Wally draws her into a kiss now, instead, and his hands move to cup her ass as he lifts her up slightly. She’s distracted enough with Wally’s kiss that she doesn’t even notice that it’s Wally’s cock that Garth slides into her instead of his own, this time.</p><p>“That’s it,” Garth purrs, “Hold onto Wally, darling, let us take care of you.”</p><p>Wally’s dick is thinner than his own is, and it leaves her gaping just slightly around him; Garth groans, and reaches for his own cock again. He leans against her, mouthing along the back of her shoulder, and then starts to push himself in alongside Wally.</p><p>Dick yelps, tensing up between them, and lifts her head; she tries to squirm away when Wally arches up to kiss her again, and he settles for sucking at her neck.</p><p>“Wha- What are you doing?” She gasps and pushes at Wally’s shoulders like she’s trying to get away, “Stop, it’s- I can’t, it’s too much, don’t.”</p><p>Garth works himself in a little deeper, listening to the way her breathing hitches as she pushes herself up slightly and looks over her shoulder at him.</p><p>“Garth,” she pleads, eyes wet once more even as the flush on her cheeks persists, even as she makes little aborted presses down against him, clearly enjoying some part of the sensation, “<i>Stop</i>, it hurts, I- I don’t- I can’t-“</p><p>“Shh,” Wally murmurs, and he reaches up to cup her cheek, turning her to face him once more, “You can, babe. You can do it.”</p><p>She shakes her head again, and her fingers curl over his shoulders as she lets her nails sink into his skin. “I can’t,” she insists, and she whimpers as Garth slides in another half inch. She feels so fucking tight around him, pressing him right up against Wally’s length on one side as her wet cunt squeezes around the rest of him – it feels divine. They’ve got her so full already, and he knows she’ll love it once she adjusts.</p><p>“It hurts. <i>Please</i>,” Dick gasps, sounding so afraid, and Garth feels a little stirring of guilt as he stills for just a moment, “It’s too much.”</p><p>“It’s not too much,” he reassures her gently. He reaches around her, cupping her breasts in his hands and brushing his thumbs over her nipples; Dick clenches around them both when she gasps, and she puffs her chest out harder into his grip. “Donna’s done it, beloved,” he continues, and he leans in to mouth over the back of her neck as he adds, “She’s taken both of us inside her, and she <i>loved</i> it.”</p><p>He pinches at Dick’s nipples at the same time that he thrusts himself forward again, forcing even more of his cock into her straining cunt; she gives a low moan in response, more pain than pleasure, and Wally’s hands sooth over her sides as he draws her into a slow, lingering kiss to distract her from the pain – and her protests.</p><p>“She came so hard, Robin,” Garth goes on, and Dick shudders against him, tremors shaking through her lithe frame as he pushes himself in the rest of the way, ignoring the little pained noises she makes against Wally’s mouth as she shakes harder, “Let us make you feel that good, too, darling.”</p><p>He lets go of her tits in favour of her hips, then, gripping tightly as he holds her down and starts to pull back out, and she twitches beneath him like she’s trying to recoil. He ignores it, snapping his hips forward to slide back into her, and moans at how much better it feels now, how much tighter she is with Wally tucked into her cunt next to him. She gives a sob as she breaks away from Wally’s kiss and reaches out to the side, calling Roy’s name, and Garth frowns as he drags himself back out of her.</p><p>Roy reaches for her hand when he slides back in, squeezing it in his own as he crowds forward to kiss her.</p><p>“Shh,” he murmurs, “It’s alright, baby girl, you’re doing so good. It’s okay, it’s going to feel so good in a minute.”</p><p>Her expression crumples as devastation writes itself across her face, and Garth feels his cock jerk inside of her. He almost feels bad for it, but-</p><p>Well, it’s not like he can really control what he finds hot, okay? And seeing their fearless leader so overwhelmed and uncertain is apparently doing it for him.</p><p>“Roy, please,” she whimpers, and her bottom lip wobbles even as her cunt clenches tightly around the intrusions inside her, “Help.”</p><p>He kisses her again, letting go of her hand and carding his fingers through her hair instead, and Dick sobs against his lips as Garth continues to fuck in and out of her. He’s able to ease the pressure a little with each thrust, her drenched passage stretching out to accommodate him, and Roy finally pulls back with an encouraging smile. Dick turns her face away from him, hiding against the dip of Wally’s neck as her sobs and whimpers slowly start to taper off.</p><p>Wally reaches down and starts to tease her clit again, and Garth grunts at the way it makes her tighten around them, her muscles spasming at the conflicting sensations. Finally, Wally shifts beneath her, dragging himself out a few inches and then fucking right back up into her, and Garth groans at the feeling of their cocks dragging against one another.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, fuck,” he mutters as he drops his forehead to rest against Dick’s shoulder, “That’s it, Wally, fuck.”</p><p>Wally gives his own moan in response, shifting slightly to get more leverage, and the last of the tension in Dick’s body fades out as she goes boneless between them.</p><p>They’re moving in and out of her in something like a counterpoint, one of them constantly pushing upward to fill the space that’s just been vacated by the other, and she can’t seem to get enough of it. She keeps giving the most delicious little yelps and whimpers as they stuff her full over and over again, the noises and the way she keeps clenching around them more than enough encouragement to keep going.</p><p>“See?” Garth breathes out after sucking a mark into the back of her neck, “I told you you could take it, beloved.” Dick merely whimpers in response, and Garth chuckles, “I know, my love, I know. It’s so much, but it’s good, isn’t it?”</p><p>“God, you love it, don’t you?” Wally jumps in, “You fucking <i>love</i> having our cocks up your greedy vag, you dirty girl.” Her whine could almost be mistaken for protest, at that, but it’s gone as soon as Wally reaches down and gets two fingers over her clit, causing her to give a startled shout when those digits presumably start vibrating against her. She clamps around their cocks in response, hips bucking wildly for a moment, and Wally grins as he trails a wet path of kisses over her cheek to her ear.</p><p>“Feels good, doesn’t it, babe?” He says, and she whines as she tosses her head back, “Could do this for you all day, if you ask nicely. You want that? Want me to use my hands as a toy for you?”</p><p>She gasps, panting to catch her breath, but loses her composure with a long, drawn-out moan as Wally goes on, talking about being her vibrator, talking about how she could just sit on his cock while he vibrates his dick inside of her until she literally can’t come anymore. Her cheeks and chest are flushed red with embarrassment, from the glimpses Garth catches while he continues snapping his hips forward and dragging them back, fucking into her as hard as he can when she’s this full. He drags his teeth over her shoulder and a shiver runs down her spine in response.</p><p>Dick chokes over Wally’s name several times, finally giving into a high whine instead as she clamps tighter around them and comes, soaking over their cocks. Wally doesn’t let up at all, and her cunt tightens and flutters around them until Wally is coming with a shout, cock twitching and pulsing against Garth’s; Dick doesn’t seem to notice, though, because Wally’s drawing another wave of her own pleasure from her at the same time.</p><p>Wally doesn’t slide out, choosing instead to stay inside the wet warmth of her cunt, and she continues to pulsate around them as Wally vibrates his fingers even faster until she can’t do anything more than gasp wetly against his neck where she lies limply over him. Garth grips even more tightly to her hips and starts really driving into her with shorter thrusts that have him barely pulling out of the tight clutch of her dripping passage.</p><p>Her muscles contract once more, convulsing around him as she presses a breathless scream into Wally’s shoulder, and Garth grunts as he comes along with her, fucking into her a few seconds longer as he comes down. He collapses against her when he’s finally spent, pinning her between his own bulk as well as Wally’s, and he turns his face to pepper kisses along her shoulder as he catches his breath.</p><p>Wally’s voice is a low drone in his ears as he murmurs praises and encouragements to Dick, and Garth reaches down to guide his cock out of her before he falls back onto the bed, his chest heaving as he looks up at the ceiling and grins. Fucking Hell, they’d finally done it. They’d finally gotten Dick in bed with them, and, <i>fuck</i>, it was even better than he could have hoped for.</p><p>He watches with vague interest as Roy shuffles forward and gently pries her away from Wally, and he snorts as he remembers that, yeah, he <i>did</i> tell Roy he could have another go, didn’t he? Hopefully Dick will still be up for it after how thoroughly fucked-out he and Wally just left her.</p><p>Garth heaves himself back up after another few seconds, smirking at the self-satisfied look on Wally’s face when he catches his eye, and then settles in to watch as Roy lays her out and then slides himself into her leaking cunt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. iii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh. Hey. So, this took a lot longer than I meant it to… I’m so sorry. I’m hoping to get this fic finished and set aside by the end of the year, or at least early into the new year, so hopefully chapter 4 will be up in short order. In the meantime… Just a reminder that I cut chapters 2 and 3 into two parts because of how long I was taking, so this literally picks up right after the previous chapter - you might want to skip back and just re-read a paragraph or two to get back into the swing of the scene, although I like to think I picked an okay enough point to do the split.</p>
<p>There are several POV swaps in this chapter and I’m not outright portioning them off, so hopefully they’ll be obvious enough. I tried to avoid it, but the scene in the middle, from Wally’s POV, was too firmly from his perspective in my head, so I had to take the narrative away from Roy for a little while. I hope it’s not too confusing. Furthermore, both POVs are pretty heavily in unreliable narrator territory, so I just want you to keep that in mind; how they describe/perceive things might not be entirely accurate to what’s happening. Hopefully this will make more sense when you read certain passages and will make chapter 4 a little less jarring (it’s going to be from Dick’s POV, finally).</p>
<p>Anyway! Here’s chapter 3, and I’m so sorry again for the delay. Enjoy! This fic’s standard trigger warnings for sexual assault and dub/noncon apply, and this is also the chapter where the tag for non-consensual pornography comes in.</p>
<p>
  <b>I can't focus worth a damn right now, so this isn't getting its final read-through. Apologies for any errors!</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy slides into her so easily that, for a moment, he thinks he's missed. But, no, she's just <i>loose</i>, and he groans at the realization. It's no wonder, really; not only had she taken Garth's sizable cock, but she'd taken Wally in with him. The disparity in how she feels now to how she felt the first time he fucked her is enough to have him throbbing even without the tight squeeze of her muscles around his length.</p>
<p>"Fuck," he grunts, shifting in the hopes of getting a better position, and shit, <i>shit</i>, she's so wet, too, "You're so fucking loose, baby. Can't believe you let them wreck you like this. I can barely feel you."</p>
<p>Dick makes a strangled noise at that, and Roy's gaze shifts to her face, his lips turning down slightly when he sees the tears welling up in her eyes. He reaches out, cupping her cheek and brushing his thumb gently through the dampness that's already there from before.</p>
<p>"Shh," he coos, "I didn't mean that I don't want you anymore, sweetheart."</p>
<p>He dips down then, kissing her even though she's clearly too overwhelmed to kiss back. He plunders her mouth with his tongue, licking into her and exploring every inch of her mouth as she makes soft little noises in the back of her throat. He finally pulls back to breathe, smiling down at her even though her own eyes are glazed and glassy, probably barely even seeing him through her own arousal.</p>
<p>"God, baby girl," he groans as he sits back, straightening up and dragging his hands down to grab her thighs, "You have no idea how hot you look right now." He pushes her thighs up, then, her knees bent and pressed together as he pushes them up against her chest, and Roy's hips jerk forward eagerly as the position makes her a little tighter.</p>
<p>"That's it, sweetheart," he encourages, giving another rough thrust into her and making the slick and the cum inside of her squelch obscenely, "C'mon, baby, you can still make yourself nice and tight for me, I know you can."</p>
<p>There is the barest fluttering of her muscles around him, and Roy huffs out a laugh as he leans his weight into her, holding her folded legs down and starting to fuck into her with slow, deep strokes.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he hears Wally groan from somewhere next to them, but he doesn’t look away from where Dick is tossing her head, wet eyes blinking rapidly as she brings one hand up to her own mouth to smother her soft cries of pleasure.</p>
<p>“Think about all the different ways we can fold her up,” Wally continues, and Roy feels like fire is racing down his spine at the thought. <i>Fuck</i>. Donna and Wally himself are flexible, sure, but they’ve got nothing on Dick, and Wally’s right; the positions they’re going to be able to try with her will be endless.</p>
<p>He stutters out a swear of his own, his hips beginning to punch forward and withdraw more quickly now, and he groans as Wally sidles up behind him and starts to mouth at the back of his shoulder.</p>
<p>“What d’you think, Roy?” He asks as he slides a hand down to Roy’s chest, fingers tweaking at one of his nipples, “Think she’ll let us tie her wrists and ankles to the headboard and put that cute pussy on display to use as much as we want?”</p>
<p>Roy moans at the image Wally's words invoke, his cock throbbing and no-doubt dribbling pre-cum, and Dick gives a cry that almost sounds like a sob, head tossing almost desperately as she squirms eagerly beneath him.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Wally breathes, sounding ragged, “Look at her, she likes the sounds of that.”</p>
<p>Roy’s eyes close then, another groan escaping him when Wally bites at his neck, and he can’t stop himself from moving faster, fucking harder and harder into Dick’s willing body as her whimpering and whining rises in both pitch and volume. God, she sounds so good, <i>feels</i> so good, her cunt tightening back up slowly but surely so that Roy can feel the slick heat of her walls all around his cock again.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he grunts, his abdomen going taut as his release approaches far more quickly than he’d have liked - but, shit, he’d been so turned on watching them earlier, it’s not really his <i>fault</i>.</p>
<p>“Can’t wait to fill you up, baby girl,” he chokes out as Wally releases his nipple in favour of dragging his hand lower until he can cup Roy’s balls in his palm, gently squeezing them, “Gonna claim you just like they did, make you mine again.”</p>
<p>Dick gasps, her entire body going tense beneath him as she makes the most deliciously confused noise, and Roy finally opens his eyes again to look down at her. She’s flushed, and sweaty, and her eyes and cheeks are still wet with tears, but her eyes are blown with lust, too, and he nearly loses it right then.</p>
<p>“R-Roy, don’t,” she begs, the words rasping out weakly from between her lips, and blinks up at him slowly, “N-n-no, you s-said-”</p>
<p>“Shh,” he soothes, offering her a smile as he drags one hand down her thigh until he can reach between her legs. He skims his thumb against her clit, pleased with the way it makes her tremble, makes her lips part on a gasp as her eyes roll back slightly.</p>
<p>“Baby, I don’t need to, not anymore,” he tells her, and she blinks up at him, confusion warring with the pleasure on her features, “It doesn’t matter now, Robin, you’ve already got Garth and Wally inside you, one more load isn’t going to make a difference.”</p>
<p>She blinks and then frowns, expression clearing just a little bit as her gaze flickers over Roy’s face, looking for the lie. She starts to squirm, and Roy leans a little more of his weight against her to keep her down and keeps grinding into her slowly.</p>
<p>“No,” she denies, but Roy can see it in her eyes: she’d been too high on the pleasure and so she doesn’t remember, “No, no, they- They didn’t-”</p>
<p>“They did, baby girl,” he tells her patiently as he feels Wally nod against his shoulder, and she gasps, her cunt fluttering around him in a way that makes it really damn hard to hold off as she flicks her gaze over his shoulder to look at Wally, “You didn’t give them a chance to pull out, Dickie; your pussy was too good, milked it right out of them before they could stop it.”</p>
<p>“N-no,” she cries out, fresh tears welling up in her eyes as she looks at him again, eyes wide with dismay, “No, they were- They were s-supposed to-”</p>
<p>“Shh, sweetheart,” Roy soothes, his thumb pressing in harder now as he circles her clit, “It’s alright, it’s too late now, anyway.”</p>
<p>“No- No, Roy, you don’t understand,” she chokes out, and he drives himself harder into her, cutting off whatever words she was trying to say with a high cry.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he promises her, and she looks up at him desperately, blinking back tears as her mouth falls open on a moan. Looks up at him like she needs him to tell her that everything is going to be okay, and so he does, pushing her legs open and slotting between them to lean in close so only she can hear him.</p>
<p>Wally lets go of him, the mattress shifting as he presumably shuffles back over to Garth. It’s not quite giving them an illusion of privacy, but Roy figures that wasn’t the point, anyway. Probably, Wally just wanted more attention than Roy was giving him.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Rhiannon,” he finally whispers, for her ears only, and she shivers as his lips and the heat of his breath brush the shell of her ear, “Everything is going to be fine, I promise. You don’t have to worry, let me take care of everything, baby girl.”</p>
<p>Her breath hitches as she shudders beneath him, and she slowly starts clenching around him again as she winds her arms around his shoulders. She tucks her face into his neck, and Roy can feel the wetness of her tears as they smear onto his skin. He wraps his arms around her in return, holding her body up against his own, and rocks up into her more slowly than before as he keeps talking.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful, sweetheart,” he tells her, and she whimpers against him, “You’ve been such a good girl, so perfect for us.”</p>
<p>The praise has her clinging tighter to him and practically shaking apart as he goes on, “God, Robbie, we’re so lucky to have you, so lucky you let us make you feel good. Are you gonna come for me one last time? Go on, baby girl, come all over my cock, want you to feel so good, baby.”</p>
<p>She comes with a soft cry a few seconds later, her thighs squeezing in tight where they’re bracketing Roy’s hips, and her cunt contracts around him as she gushes over his cock. He pushes in deep, feeling those delicious squeezes, and groans as he lets go, spilling inside her like he’d wanted to do earlier. She gasps at the sensation, cognizant enough to notice it this time, and Roy pants as he ruts into her, working himself through until he’s spent.</p>
<p>He’s careful not to crush her as he lets himself relax and blanket her with his body, his softening cock still caught in the soaked heat of her cunt, and she cries softly as he peppers kisses over her face and murmurs more breathless praise. Fuck, he’d praise her forever if this is the kind of response it gets him. He pulls back slowly once he catches his own breath, his mouth licking a hot trail down her neck and over her breasts, and he chuckles when Wally’s needy whine reaches his ears.</p>
<p>“Ready to go again already, slut?” He asks, and Dick jerks a little, giving a soft protest as her brow furrows, but he’s not talking to her, and he knows that Wally, at least, knows that, given the way he whines pitifully.</p>
<p>“Please,” he begs, “Just one more time, fuck, I’m still so hard, Roy, please-”</p>
<p>Garth’s chuckle sends a shiver down Roy’s spine, distracting him for a moment with Dick’s nipple caught between his teeth before he remembers himself and starts sucking. She arches beneath him, but Roy’s focusing more on the way Garth is telling Wally how pathetic he is. When he finally releases the perked, abused nub, Roy looks over to see the way Wally is practically vibrating in place, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wide as Garth squeezes his balls where they’re cupped in his hand.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Roy groans, his cock giving a valiant twitch before he finally sits up fully and lets it slip free. It’s shiny and sticky and wet all along the length, and Roy gives another low groan at the sight of it, at the evidence that they’ve got Dick full of their cum. He hums as he drags his hands down Dick’s thighs, feeling them twitch weakly beneath his palms.</p>
<p>“How do you want her, Wally?” He asks, and his grip tightens a fraction when she shifts beneath him.</p>
<p>Wally’s gaze drifts over to her, dark, and heavily lidded, and he moans, his cock twitching and the slit beading up with pre-cum.</p>
<p>“On her hands and knees,” he says finally, the words practically a whisper, before his tongue darts out to wet his lips.</p>
<p>Roy watches as Wally swallows hard before he gives another little hum and starts to move, guiding her into rolling over and then yanking her back so that she’s on her knees instead of laying down. He kisses his way down her spine and then reaches over her to grab her wrists, tugging her hands down until her elbows bend.</p>
<p>“Palms down, baby girl,” he purrs, sitting back so that his weight won’t keep her held down, “That’s it, you can get up for us, can’t you, sweetheart? Gonna be a good girl and let Wally fuck you from behind, hmm? You want that?”</p>
<p>Dick just whimpers, trembling all over as she pushes herself up onto her hands and knees, and she jolts a little when he strokes a hand down her side.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” he purrs, and she shifts slightly, her fingers curling into the material of the bedspread. Roy drags a finger down her crack before sliding it into her cunt, meeting no resistance and immediately adding a second before he starts to work them in and out of her.</p>
<p>“You’re so fucking wet, baby,” he comments, curling his fingers inside her as Wally gives a needy, desperate whine that cuts of with a sharp yelp, and Roy looks over to confirm that, yep, Garth is gripping him even tighter now. He smirks, meeting Wally’s gaze as he continue to fuck Dick on his fingers, and Wally gives another whine, his breathing picking up as he strains forward.</p>
<p>“Please,” he says, “Pleasepleaseplease, let me, want to, please, want to fuck her again, please, Roy, Garth- Fuck, I need to, pleasepleaseplease.”</p>
<p>“Do you hear how much he wants you, Robin?” Roy asks as he pulls his fingers out and then slides back in with the three, moving them faster now as she slowly, tentatively, starts to push back to meet them. Fuck, she’s a natural at this, isn’t she? A born slut, just like Wally, so ready to go again even though she must be sore and exhausted by now.</p>
<p>He shakes off that revelation for now, but vows to give it more thought at a later date, and folds over her instead, pressing his lips to the back of her shoulder as his fingers keep working into her with loud, wet noises that help to cover his words as he whispers, “Should we let him, Dickie? Do you think he’s been a good boy who deserves to fuck you again?”</p>
<p>The walls of her cunt flutter around his fingers then, and she gasps, a shudder running through her whole body as she tries and fails to lift her head to look over at him.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Roy teases, shifting his hand so that he can get his thumb pressed to her clit and start rubbing it; she gives a sharp cry at that, squeezing around him again, “You want that, baby girl? You want Wally to put his cock inside you again, make you his? You can take one more load for us, can’t you, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>Predictably, she shakes her head at that, a sharp whine of protest escaping, and Roy chuckles as he rubs harder at her clit. Her lips move around a silent denial, her breath hitching as her thighs twitch, wanting to close around his hand.</p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me, sweetheart,” he croons, “I know, I know, you’re embarrassed, hm? But, baby, we all know you were just too ashamed to tell us what you wanted, isn’t that right?” She shakes her head again, gasping out a stuttered <i>‘n-no’</i>, and Roy sighs, “<i>Dickie,</i> it’s okay, you don’t need to be embarrassed with us. You never woulda let us do this raw if it wasn’t what you wanted, hm? It’s alright, baby, you don’t have to say it, we already know.”</p>
<p>She shakes her head again, her arms trembling from keeping herself held up.</p>
<p>“No,” she gasps, “N-no, Roy, that’s not- I didn’t-” She dissolves into incoherent moans when he slides his fingers free and circles the wet digits around her clit before he pinches it between his thumb and forefinger.</p>
<p>“Shh, sweetheart,” Roy murmurs before nipping at the back of her neck and then straightening back up, “I’ve got you, baby girl, I know what you need.”</p>
<p>She gives a soft sob at that, shaking her head again, but Roy ignores it, knows she’s still too shy and caught up in what she knows she’s supposed to think is <i>proper</i> to ask for what she really wants. He releases her clit abruptly and watches with some amusement as she rocks back against nothing a few times, whining desperately when she registers that his fingers are long gone.</p>
<p>“Wally,” he calls, shifting out of the way before snapping his fingers and pointing to the space behind Dick that he’d previously occupied.</p>
<p>Wally zips into place as soon as Garth lets go of him, his hands falling to Dick’s hips as he lines himself up. He’s trembling with barely contained eagerness as he looks to Roy, his hips grinding forward unconsciously as he waits for permission.</p>
<p>Roy just scoffs, rolling his eyes as he watches Wally twitch.</p>
<p>“Fine,” he says after a moment, “Go on then, slut.”</p>
<p>Wally doesn’t need telling twice. He pushes into her in one quick thrust, punching a sharp cry out of her and drawing out his own groan, and then his grip on her hips tightens before he starts fucking her in earnest, not bothering to give either of them time to adjust. His hips snap forward on every thrust, and, at the same time, he drags Dick backwards to meet him, ensuring he goes as deep as he possibly can each time, and Dick gives several startled cries at the sensation of him hitting up against her cervix.</p>
<p>Roy watches as Garth moves to settle himself in front of Dick, his hand working teasingly over his cock as he lounges back against the headboard. He probably has the perfect view of the way her tits are bouncing under the force of Wally’s thrusts, and Roy feels a flash of jealousy before he realises that, well, there’s nothing stopping him from moving to curl up right next to Garth, is there?</p>
<p>He moves, sidling up to the Atlantean, and, yep, he was so right, her tits look fucking amazing from here, and so does the fucked-out, overwhelmed look on her face. He drops his head to rest on Garth’s shoulder and hums when Garth reaches up to start massaging his fingers against Roy’s scalp despite the huff of fond annoyance and the eyeroll he can only assume accompanied it.</p>
<p>“Look at them, Garth,” he murmurs, his gaze flicking up to take in the flex of Wally’s abdomen as he pounds almost mercilessly into Dick’s body. He drags his eyes up higher, after a moment, to take in her blissed-out expression and burning cheeks, too.</p>
<p>Garth’s wrist twists slightly, his grip tightening around his cock, and he gives a shivering little groan that has Roy turning his face so he can drag his tongue up the side of Garth's neck.</p>
<p>“They’re perfect,” Garth agrees, sounding just the slightest bit winded, and Roy presses closer to bite into his skin, sucking at it until he’s sure it will leave a mark and then soothing his tongue over it a few times before unlocking his jaw. Garth’s breathing sounds even more strained now, and Roy smiles with smug satisfaction.</p>
<p>“See, that’s it, just enjoy it, baby girl,” Wally says, drawing Roy’s attention back to the pair fucking for their viewing pleasure, “You like it, you don’t have to be shy.”</p>
<p>Dick’s mouth is open around sharp, gasping little moans, one of the corners of it slick with spit that’s just barely starting to trickle down her chin as Wally keeps her to vocal to swallow, and Roy has the fleeting thought of shoving his cock into it; judging by the way Garth curses and shifts next to him, he’s got the same idea.</p>
<p>“Your pretty little cunt is so wet and sloppy right now,” Wally continues, and Roy watches as colour blooms across Dick’s cheeks and her eyelashes flutter as she closes her eyes, tears leaking out from the corners as she squeezes them shut tight and bites her bottom lip, “But you love it, don’t you? You love being full of our cum, huh, Robbie? Such a good little cumslut, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>She gives another sob at that, the muscles of her face twitching as she keeps her eyes shut tight, and Roy can’t help but wonder what it’s going to take to get her to just admit it. There are a lot of things he should be wondering, really, but, Hell, Dick probably doesn’t even have the answers herself. Still, next time, he knows, they’ll need to talk about some things first, see what she really liked and what she could leave or take. See what else she’s always wanted to try but is too shy to ask for.</p>
<p>It’s going to be such a treat, helping her experience everything she ever wanted.</p>
<p>There’s a sharp snapping sound and Dick jerks, her eyes flying open as she yelps, and Roy’s gaze darts up to see Wally with his hand on her ass, massaging the skin he’d just spanked.</p>
<p>“I asked you a question,” he says pointedly, and even Roy feels a shiver run down his spine. Dick’s eyes water, settling on Roy and then Garth for a moment before dropping back to the mattress as she shakes her head, her fingers curling into the bedspread as she chokes on a moan. She gives another sharp gasp when he slaps her ass again, and Wally pulls back until just the head of his cock is still spreading her open.</p>
<p>“Dickie,” he coos, fingers stroking gently over the swell of her ass. She rocks back against him, and he groans as he moves to grab her hips, pushing her away again and then and holding her steady “Ah-ah, not until you answer me, babe.” Dick whimpers at that, and Wally feels his lips curl into a smirk. His cock throbs, desperate to be back inside her, but he can be patient, he can.</p>
<p>“Are you my good little cumslut, Robbie?” He asks, grinding forward just the slightest bit before pulling back out entirely. He lets his cock slot into the crack between her thighs and he pushes forward, sliding it between them so it drags against the folds of her pussy, and she whines, pushing back against him even as she shakes her head again.</p>
<p>“Wally,” she whines, her thighs tightening around him and making him groan, “Please… Please, just- Just, f-f-fuuuck. Fuck me.”</p>
<p>He chuckles as he slides his hands back from her hips to grab at the perfect globes of her ass, squeezing them before spreading them apart so he can really look at her slick, dribbling slit as he fucks her thighs.</p>
<p>“Just what, babe?” He teases idly, transfixed by the way her muscles keep flexing and at the thick, pearly white fluid that drips slowly down her folds.</p>
<p>Dick whines again, desperation and frustration and embarrassment all plain as day in the sound, and Wally huffs out another laugh before he prods at her hole with a thumb. She freezes for a moment and then lets out a long moan, and Wally smirks as he pushes that thumb into her ass.</p>
<p>“W-Wally,” she chokes out, her breath trembling out of her almost as harshly as her muscles are shaking, “Wait, d-don’t...”</p>
<p>“What’s the matter, Robbie?” He asks as he drags his thumb down slightly to spread her open even more despite the way that she cries out, “I thought you wanted me to fuck you, babe?”</p>
<p>She makes a wounded noise at that, and Wally smirks as he slips his thumb free and then shifts his weight. He straightens slightly and grabs the base of his cock before guiding the head of it to her hole and rubbing it all around to get the tight muscles of her rim all slicked up.</p>
<p>“N-no,” she protests, shifting forward until Wally yanks her back into place with the grip he still has on her hip, “N-n-not like… No, Wally, please.”</p>
<p>“Why not, hm?” He asks as he grinds forwards teasingly, “Why don’t you want me to use this tight ass, hm? Go on, babe, you can say it. Tell me why you want me in your cunt so bad, Robin.”</p>
<p>She shakes her head in protest, trying again to pull away from him, and Wally snarls this time when he pulls her back.</p>
<p>“Wally, please,” she begs, and he clucks his tongue.</p>
<p>“Dickie, babe,” he says, “Just tell me what you want, tell me what a dirty little slut you are, it’s okay, you don’t need to be shy. Tell me what you want.”</p>
<p>“St-stop,” she chokes out, and Wally frowns, “Please, don’t-”</p>
<p>“But you’re so fun to tease, babe,” he says, eyebrow raising slightly as he hooks his thumb into her again and she gives a startled cry, “All you have to do is tell me what you want and I’ll stop, babe. That’s not so hard, is it, hm?”</p>
<p>Wally blinks, looking up with a furrowed brow when Roy calls his name, just a hint of warning to his tone, and he wonders what he must be seeing on Dick’s face to interrupt like that. A look at the two other men shows him how aroused they both are, their gazes dark and their skin flushed, but there’s a slight crease of concern on each of their brow’s, too, and Wally frowns.</p>
<p>Maybe she’s confused, a little too overwhelmed to realise what he’s asking of her, and Wally gives a slight nod as he looks down at her again and wiggles his thumb.</p>
<p>“Let me make it easy for you, hmm?” He finally says, “You want me to fuck you like before so I can fill you up with my cum, is that it? You want me to make you my good little cumslut when I cream your pussy, don’t you, Dickie?” She shakes her head again, still so goddamn stubborn, and Wally huffs as he pulls his thumb back out and returns the head of his cock to her entrance.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to worry, babe,” he reassures her, curious as to which of her denials will win in the end, which way the scales will tip when she’s forced to make a decision, “I can still cum inside you, Robbie. I can fuck you just like this and still come in your cunt when I’m ready, what do you say, hm? You just have to ask, babe.”</p>
<p>“Wally,” she whimpers, her voice sounding wet and thick with tears, and Wally’s cock jerks where it’s pressed against her. Usually, he’s the one who gets driven to tears like this, and it’s- Fuck, it’s so hot beind on the other side of it.</p>
<p>“Use your words, babe,” he tells her sternly, “Tell me what you want, not what you don’t.”</p>
<p>She’s still squirming forwards slightly, gasping out a <i>‘stop’</i> even as he reaches for her other hip to hold her steady, and Wally thrusts his hips, groaning as the head of his cock forces its way through the tight pucker of muscle, and he knows she’ll give in any second. She’s gonna break down and beg, gonna admit to him that yes, yes, she’s a cumslut, and she wants him to fuck her properly and come in her cunt because she’s a filthy slut, and he’ll be able to give her what she wants, what she needs, except, except--</p>
<p>Dick <i>screams</i>, high and terrified, and Wally freezes for the space of several very, very slow heartbeats. When he blinks back into real time, Dick is still making these awful, hurt noises, and Roy looks like he's about to launch himself across the bed to tackle him. Wally jerks back suddenly, cockhead slipping out of her and hands flying back from Dick's hips like he's been burned, and she collapses down onto the bed before curling into a tight ball.</p>
<p>"Please," she whimpers, "Please don't. N-no, please."</p>
<p>Shame washes over him, making his stomach roil and his skin feel hot. He feels like a <i>monster</i>. It hadn't been his intention to scare her. To tease, absolutely. To push her past her comfort zone like she clearly <i>wants</i>, like she's been letting them do this whole time, yes, but. But, fuck, he should have realised that was too far. This is still, at the end of the day, her first time; he can't believe he even entertained the thought of doing what he was about to - and with no real preparation, no less. It’s no wonder she’s afraid.</p>
<p>Afraid of <i>him</i>.</p>
<p>Wally wants to reach out to her, wants to pull her into his arms and soothe her, reassure her that she’s <i>safe</i> with him, but he's hit with the sudden terror that she might flinch away from his touch. Not that she doesn’t have every right to, and that’s the part that’s so awful.</p>
<p>Everything feels frozen. Dick is still there, curled up and crying, and when he raises his eyes to look at Roy and then Garth, Wally can see his own panic and shame reflecting back at him. Garth shifts, his hard, dripping cock forgotten. The mattress dips with his movement, and Dick lets out a broken sob as she curls more tightly around herself.</p>
<p>"Please," she says again. Her voice is barely a whisper, but it might as well be another scream in the stunned silence of the room, "N-not that, I'll do anything. Please. You can- Like last time, even, it- it’s okay. Please, just not that. Wally, please..."</p>
<p>Wally feels, suddenly and dizzyingly, like he's going to be sick. She sounds-</p>
<p>She sounds like she's saying she didn't like it earlier. But that's not right, is it? Sure, she was nervous, almost certainly a little uncomfortable at first, but. But she liked it, in the end. Once she'd adjusted. He'd- <i>they'd</i> made her feel good.</p>
<p>Hadn't they?</p>
<p>Wally swallows down the bile in the back of his throat and finally moves to comfort her, holding back his own scream of frustration when she does indeed flinch away from him as he lies down next to her.</p>
<p>"Robin," he whispers, voice cracking, <i>"Dickie,</i> fuck, I'm so sorry." He reaches out slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder and feeling the way she's trembling. "I won't," he tells her, hand moving up to cup the back of her neck gently, "I'm so sorry, I won't, I promise."</p>
<p>She sniffles loudly, and Wally holds his breath, prays that she'll believe him. Prays that she'll give him another chance.</p>
<p>Slowly, she uncurls herself and turns to face him before shuffling closer. She tucks her face in against his sweaty chest, not giving him much of a chance to look at it, and Wally lets out a breath of relief as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he says again as he tucks his face into her hair and presses a kiss to the top of her head, "Shh, Dickie, it's okay. It's okay, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>The mattress shifts again as Garth draws closer and slides in behind her, and her shaking worsens for a moment. Even when it stops, her body doesn’t relax, her muscles all remaining tensed, ready to lash out at a moment’s notice. Wally looks up to see Garth running a hand up her side as he kisses the back of her shoulder, and he wonders if he looks as devastated as Garth does.</p>
<p>"Oh, my love," Garth murmurs, sounding pained and heartbroken as he presses closer to Dick’s back, "I’m sorry, Beloved. I should have realised you weren’t just being shy.” He kisses her shoulder blade again, and she trembles, so Wally reaches up to card his fingers through her hair.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he whispers fervently, “I thought- I thought you were just too embarrassed to say you wanted it. I thought you’d admit it if I pushed you, I- I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Dick sobs against him, and Wally’s heart shatters in his chest as he ducks his head down to bury it in her hair. He breathes in the scent of her sweat and her coconut shampoo, and he lets his exhale shudder out of him as he holds her tighter.</p>
<p>Garth continues to stroke her side gently, peppering kisses over her shoulders and the back of her neck as he murmurs apologies and other words of comfort, and Wally does much the same as he stays tucked against her. Finally, he feels her body relax, and Wally lets his own relieved breath escape.</p>
<p>He shifts, just intending to pull her closer, but a strangled groan escapes him when it makes his still semi-hard cock push in between her thighs.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he mutters, his eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment as Dick shifts to put a little space between them, “Sorry, fuck.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Dick says after a moment, her voice low and cracking slightly, and Wally hates the way it makes his dick twitch because she sounds a lot like he imagines she would if she was hoarse for <i>other reasons</i>.</p>
<p>He forces his eyes open, looking over at Dick now that she’s finally put enough space between them to allow it, and his breath catches before coming out in a wounded whine at the mess of tears and snot on her face, at the anxiety shining in her eyes and the slight tremble of her lips.</p>
<p>“Dick,” he says, voice cracking as he reaches out to her, and it feels unearned when she leans her face into his palm to let him brush at some of her tears. He glances up when he notices movement in his peripheral, and takes the damp cloth that Roy is holding out to him with a low grunt of thanks before he turns back to Dick.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” he says once again, holding her gently but steadily as he reaches up to start wiping her face, and Wally wonders if it’s the apology or the tenderness of the action that makes fresh tears well in her eyes. His attention drifts briefly to where Garth’s hand is resting over her stomach, his fingers idly tracing patterns against her skin, but he forces himself to look away when he starts thinking about those fingers moving lower.</p>
<p>He holds her gaze, instead, as he finishes cleaning her face, and then he leans in to press a kiss to her lips when he’s finished, some of the anxiety still buzzing in his gut settling when she threads her fingers into his hair and holds him in place to return the kiss.</p>
<p>That’s a good sign, right? It means he hasn’t fucked up irreparably.</p>
<p>“Please forgive me,” he breathes out when they finally separate, and then he forces himself to keep going as her fingers still in his hair, “I’m so sorry, Robin. <i>Dick</i>. Fuck, I’m sorry, let me make it up to you. I didn’t mean to hurt you, babe, please, just let me make it better.” He’s babbling, he knows, letting his mouth run away with him as his own anxiety spikes, and he shudders when he feels a hand on his shoulder that probably belongs to Roy. Someone calls his name softly, perhaps in warning, but Wally just steamrolls ahead.</p>
<p>“I can make you feel so good this time, Dick,” he continues, and her fingers twitch against his scalp, “Please, I just want to make you feel good. Just like I said earlier, hm? Make myself a toy, just for you. Let you be in charge, hey? Doesn’t that sound better, Rob? I just wanna make you feel good, s’all I wanted to do from the start. Please, babe, please, please, just let me-”</p>
<p>He whines as he’s cut off, lips pressing over his almost desperately, and he blinks his eyes open, not even realising he’d closed them. There’s an almost wild look in Dick’s eyes where she’s looking back at him, and she’s not even kissing him, not really, just silencing him with her mouth, and Wally exhales against her lips before pulling back.</p>
<p>“Please,” he says again, softer and less panicked, and he watches her breath and her lashes flutter. Watches as she fixes a look of determination on her face and then starts to sit up, shrugging out from under Garth’s hand.</p>
<p>Wally goes easily when her hand pushes at his shoulder, rolling over onto his back and reaching up automatically to steady her with his hands on her hips when she straddles him. He whimpers, hips bucking slightly when she sits <i>right on his dick</i>, and his gaze drifts away from her only long enough to watch Roy settling behind him, his thighs framing Wally’s head as he kneels on the bed.</p>
<p>Slowly, he lets one of his hands slide up from her hip, watching her face as he skates his fingertips over her belly and then up her side, his fingertips curling around her ribs as his thumb brushes the underside of her breast, and he can’t help smiling hopefully as her lashes flutter and her chest heaves slightly with the uptick in her breathing.</p>
<p>“That’s it,” he murmurs, hips rolling up slowly to grind against her pussy, and she gives a soft moan as she looks back at him with wild eyes, “You’re in control, babe, it’s all you. Take what you want, Robin, I’m right here.”</p>
<p>She stares at him a moment longer, pink spreading across her cheeks as she grinds down against him and then gasps, and Wally bites at his bottom lip to keep from begging her to get on with it.</p>
<p>Her terms, that’s what he offered.</p>
<p>She leans forward, her hands coming down to rest on Wally’s shoulders, and he groans at the way it frees his cock. His own hands return to her hips, supporting her as she lets go of one shoulder to reach between them and take his cock into her hand in order to hold it in place. Wally swears under his breath as she starts to sink down on him, his grip tightening as he fights not to thrust up into that inviting heat, and then Dick is letting go of him and sinking down the rest of the way, a low moan slipping through her lips as she wiggles slightly to get comfortable.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Dick,” Wally says, his breath shivering out of him as he looks up at her until she squeezes around him and he has to shut his eyes and whimper.</p>
<p>“C-can you,” she starts, her breath hitching when she clenches around him again, and Wally gives a low noise of acknowledgment a moment before his cock starts vibrating. It tears a cry out of her, the hand still on his shoulder tightening until her nails are biting into his skin, and he forces his eyes open again to look at her, to see the surprise on her face fade into pleasure as her eyes roll and her body shudders. She lets her head drop forwards as she starts to move, pushing herself up slowly until only the head of his cock is still inside her, and she whimpers when she lets herself drop back down with no real control, just letting gravity do its job.</p>
<p>Wally swears, guiding her down a little more slowly the next time she raises up, and he whines when she clenches around him the next time she pushes up.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, babe,” he groans, and there’s a twitch of a smile at the corners of her lips, like she’s pleased with herself, and it sparks a fire in his gut. This, <i>this</i> is what he wanted, this eagerness, this pride and confidence in her desires. It’s perfect.</p>
<p>Garth moves to straddle his thighs, close enough that Dick’s ass must be grinding back against him a bit, and she sits up after a few more seconds, her abs flexing as she engages her core to do so. She reaches behind her, one arm slinging loosely around the back of Garth’s next as she keeps her hips moving, still riding Wally’s cock, and Wally moans at the sight as Garth dips his head to kiss the side of her neck.</p>
<p>Wally’s hands drop down to her thighs, squeezing at them as she moves, and he nearly swallows his tongue when Garth takes Dick’s other hand into his own and guides it down to her own cunt. Her cheeks burn red at the wordless instruction, but she obeys nonetheless, tentatively starting to rub her clit, and Wally vibrates his cock just a little faster, letting her moans wash over him like reassurance.</p>
<p>“Beautiful,” Roy murmurs, and Dick’s eyes go wide as they flick up to look at him, “Good girl, Dick, God, you’re beautiful, look at you, so perfect together, fuck, sweetheart, you’re so good.” The walls of her cunt tremble around Wally’s dick with each word of praise that drips from Roy’s lips, and Wally gives a low whimper as he finally loses the battle of self-control, his hips rolling as he pushes up into her eagerly.</p>
<p>She gasps, falling back slightly against Garth’s broad chest before she collects herself, her brow creasing as she picks up her pace until she’s practically bouncing in his lap, the muscles of her thighs flexed taut and her tits bouncing freely until Garth reaches out to take them both into his hands, squeezing and tugging at them as he grinds against her. Wally can’t help staring, his attention not leaving the pair of them until Roy reaches out to pinch and tug at <i>his</i> nipples, and Wally arches into it, his head tipping back and he shuts his eyes.</p>
<p>“Ah,” he mewls, letting go of Dick’s thighs and grabbing at Roy’s forearms, “Ah, <i>ah</i>, Roy, fuck-”</p>
<p><i>“God,”</i> Dick moans, and Wally feels his chest warming as his blush spreads.</p>
<p>“I know,” Garth rumbles, and Wally wants to know what he does to make her breath hitch like that, but he can’t seem to pry his eyelids apart, not when Roy’s nails are cutting into his nipples so perfectly and her cunt is still so hot and wet around his cock, “He’s a wonder, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>Wally whines, his stomach twisting with embarrassment at the hint of judgment in Garth’s tone.</p>
<p>“He can come just like that, you know,” Roy pipes up, and Wally squirms, whining louder until Roy twists one of his nipples and he cuts off with a high cry. “Bit of a pain slut, really,” he continues, and Wally feels tears trickling down his temples when he finally blinks his eyes open. He has to blink a few times to clear his vision, and he just whimpers with embarrassment when he sees the wide-eyed way Dick is watching him, fingers moving faster against her clit than they’d been the last time he’d looked.</p>
<p>His chest heaves when Roy finally lets go, his breath catching on a sob as Roy shakes free of his grip. One hand trails up to his neck, hovering for a moment with the tease of choking him before lifting higher, and Wally jumps slightly, choking on the fingers that are suddenly thrust into his mouth. It’s easy to fall into the familiar action of sucking at them, though, and he can’t help moaning around them as he does, drool pooling at the corners of his lips and then dripping down his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Sometimes he needs a reminder of his place,” Roy adds, chuckling when Wally gives a strangled whine in response, his cock throbbing with arousal at the casual degradation, and Dick gives a whimper of her own, “Don’t be afraid to give him one when he gets too demanding.”</p>
<p>Wally catches the conspiratorial look Roy shoots her at that, catches the grunt of agreement that Garth gives, and he moans brokenly and grips at the bedsheets desperately, writhing beneath Dick as his arousal starts to crest.</p>
<p>Yes, yes, he wants that, wants Dick to punish him for hurting her, for getting too demanding and greedy. Oh, fuck, he wants that <i>so badly</i>, and he can’t stop himself, crying out as his cock jerks and spills inside her, and Dick gives a startled yelp even as her cunt clenches tightly around him as she keeps moving, keeps riding him with only a few short seconds of hesitation. And he knew it, knew she wanted it, fuck, they just needed to put the control in her hands, she’s not like <i>him</i>, she’s like <i>Donna</i>, wants to take what she wants instead of having it foisted upon her.</p>
<p>Time seems to slow to a crawl, his blood pounding in his ears as his cock pulses, as her walls contract slowly around him, squeezing his cock tight as he moves through them. He feels the slow slide of Roy’s fingers over his tongue as they’re extracted from his mouth, the sharp tug of them curling into his hair, instead. The vibrations of his cock feel like they’re buzzing straight through him, and he gives a low, keening whine as the world crashes back into real-time around him just in time for him to feel the rush of wetness and the rapid clenching around his dick as Dick reaches her own climax, her moans shivering out of her as Garth rubs her clit and then finally pushes her back down to lay across Wally’s chest.</p>
<p>He reaches for her immediately, his palms against her cheeks and his fingers in her hair as he pulls her into a messy, eager kiss to the background noise of their own low noises and the slick sound of Garth’s hand working over his cock. He comes with a telltale grunt, and Dick moans into his mouth, leaving Wally to wonder where, exactly, on her Garth came.</p>
<p>Probably her ass, if he knows Garth.</p>
<p>Their kisses slow gradually until they’re trading little more than exhales of breath against each other’s mouths, and Dick finally rolls off of him, their lower halves separating with a filthy, wet noise. Her chest is still heaving a bit as they lay side by side, and Wally can’t quite hold back a bubble of euphoric laughter.</p>
<p>“Jesus,” he says after, rolling onto his side to press one last kiss to Dick’s cheek before he sits up, and he smiles fondly at the way her eyelids are drooping. She’s got to be exhausted by now, both from how many rounds she’s gone and from the rapid cycling of intense emotions not all that long ago. It makes him dip back down to brush another kiss over her lips, and she huffs, blinking slowly up at him when he pulls back again.</p>
<p>His gaze sweeps down her body as he settles back on his heels, and Wally bites his lip as his dick gives one last twitch at the sweat on her skin, at the mess on her thighs and the glistening wetness of the soft curls adorning her pussy.</p>
<p>He kind of wants to settle in between her legs, to bury his face between them and lick her clean, but-</p>
<p>But there will be time for that later. There is only one first time for all of them, though, only one opportunity to capture this moment and keep it sacred, and Wally can’t fuck up the last step of the plan now just because he’s a desperate little pussyslut. He shudders, giving her cunt one last longing look, and then he raises his gaze to meet Roy’s and gives a small nod at the raised eyebrow he’s met with.</p>
<p>Wally pulls back, letting Roy slide into his place and fold himself over Dick to steal a kiss of his own, and Garth snags him, instead, kissing him hard until Wally is shuddering against him, his cock twitching once more with interest. He whines when Garth breaks the kiss, shifting slightly to nip at his ear lobe.</p>
<p>“Go on, darling,” he breathes, and Wally presses closer instinctively, “You know what comes next.”</p>
<p>Wally swallows hard, nodding as Garth pulls back with a devilish smile, and he looks back over to see Roy carefully lay down at Dick’s side, torso half on top of her as he kisses her with a hand on her cheek, ostensibly for the intimacy, but Wally knows it’s also to keep her from turning her attention away from him.</p>
<p>That’s his cue.</p>
<p>Roy kisses Dick slowly, lazily licking into her mouth as he cuts his gaze over to watch Wally settle between her legs with his phone. He nudges her legs open wider, and she whimpers against his lips doesn’t really stir, apparently unconcerned with what happens to her next.</p>
<p>It bothers him, a little, that he can’t tell if she’s just too fucked out to care, or if, somewhere along the way, she had finally decided they won’t listen to her, anyway.</p>
<p>Garth is watching hungrily over Wally’s shoulder, and Roy shudders as Wally taps at the screen, obviously taking several photos. Then he hands the phone to Garth, and reaches out to touch her; he slides two fingers into her and spreads her open, and he and Garth both give quiet moans at whatever sight that causes.</p>
<p>Dick shifts beneath him, and Roy doubles down on kissing her, keeping her preoccupied until he catches a blur of movement from the corner of his eye. When he finally pulls back, teeth dragging at her lip as he slowly pushes himself upright, Wally is back between her legs and his phone is nowhere to be seen. He slides his fingers into her again, and her chest heaves as she arches her back and tosses her head.</p>
<p>She looks stunning, if Roy’s being honest. Her skin is tacky all over with sweat, her face and chest flushed with red, and her cheeks damp from all the tears she’s cried. Her thighs are glistening with the sheer amount of cum they’ve drawn out of her, the blankets beneath them soaked with her fluids. With every thrust of Wally’s fingers, the air is filled with the slick sound of all four of their cum mixing inside her, and Roy can’t help the feeling of accomplishment that swells inside him.</p>
<p>It wasn’t perfect; it took a little more coaxing than they expected at some points, and maybe a little more pushing than they should have risked, but it was all worth it in the end if this was the result.</p>
<p>Dick whimpers and reaches down to stop Wally after a few more seconds, and, surprisingly, he actually obeys, perhaps still a bit thrown after pushing too hard earlier. He slips his fingers free and crawls up her body, kissing her once before he slides his fingers into her mouth and lets her get a taste of the evidence of their sex. She moans, mouth going slack as her eyes blow wide, and Wally rubs all over her tongue before pulling his fingers free.</p>
<p>“You look so good like this, babe,” he tells her, and her cheeks darken as she whines and turns her face away, “Don’t be shy, Rob; it’s just us.” He chuckles, wet fingers dragging over her burning cheek, and adds, "We've seen it all now, anyway."</p>
<p>Her blush only darkens at his words, and Roy smirks as she whines and raises her arm to cover her face - whether it’s from embarrassment or for another reason, he’s not too sure. Wally just grins down at her, fingers absently trailing up into her hair to massage her scalp, and she hums softly, turning into his touch and letting herself curl up more comfortably.</p>
<p>She yawns after a moment, and Garth chuckles fondly as he settles at Roy’s side, the cloth he’d retrieved earlier in the other’s hand now as he gently tries to clean away some of the mess on Dick’s skin. She tenses at the first touch of damp material against her skin, but then relaxes, craning her neck to look down at them before she yawns again, head dropping back onto the mattress.</p>
<p>“We’re… done now, right?” She asks, voice soft and a bit halting, and Roy tries not to read into it too much. She’s just tired, is all. It’s not <i>relief</i> making her voice crack.</p>
<p>“Yes, Beloved,” Garth rumbles before Wally can jump in with a smartass remark like <i>‘for now’</i>. She sighs softly in response, relaxing further as she releases tension Roy didn’t realise she was still holding.</p>
<p>“Good,” she murmurs, words slurring as she lets her fatigue catch up to her and start to take over, “‘m tired.”</p>
<p>Roy chuckles, tipping his head to rest against Garth’s shoulder for a moment, and he can feel the vibrations through his own body as the Atlantean hums.</p>
<p>“Rest, my love,” he says as he finally sets the cloth aside and then nudges Roy down next to Dick, “You’ve earned it.”</p>
<p>Roy goes down easily, curling himself around Dick as Wally shifts to lay at her other side, one leg thrown over one of hers to tangle them together, and Roy looks up as he reaches a hand out towards Garth. His expression softens, and he takes Roy’s hand into his own, squeezing it before he bends to press a kiss to the back of it and then lets it go. He allows himself to stretch out behind Wally, then, reaching over him to rest a hand at Dick’s hip as he presses up against Wally’s back, and Roy smiles across at him as he nuzzles into Dick’s shoulder and presses a kiss to her shoulder.</p>
<p>Exhaustion weighs him down quickly, despite his earlier nap, and Roy hums as his eyes slip closed, the soft lull of everyone else’s slowed breathing pulling him down into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>